Poly-âme
by Badquilla
Summary: [AU, années 50]Clarke est une jeune étudiante, limitée par son genre. Mais lorsque son chemin croisera celui de deux êtres tout à fait à part, que se passera-t-il ? Son existence se retrouvera-t-elle totalement chamboulée pour le meilleur ?
1. La soirée

NB : Une nouvelle fiction qui se passe dans les années 50 ; Clarke est une jeune femme obstinée, dont les rêves de grandeur sont étouffés par son genre ; que peut-elle y faire ?... Comment changer son destin lorsque tout s'oppose à ses rêves ? Elle va rencontrer deux êtres qui vont changer sa vie (pour info : je suis fondamentalement Bellarke, mais qui sait... qui sait... 8D)

Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir

 **1952.**

Ajoutant une dernière touche à son maquillage, un peu de rouge à ses lèvres, Clarke jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à son reflet. L'ensemble était loin d'être désagréable à regarder et la jeune femme avait toujours su qu'elle portait bien son corps ; bien évidemment, elle gardait toujours sa jupe juste au-dessus de sa taille et le tout lui donnait sensiblement l'impression d'être une gamine mal grandie, mais son regard donnait un peu de fermeté à sa stature. L'illusion était complète.

La jeune femme finit par quitter sa chambre, au moment où le grincement d'une automobile se fit entendre à l'extérieur ; aussitôt, sa mère jaillit de la cuisine comme un pantin articulé et adressa un regard enamouré à sa grande fille :

« Clarke, ma foi, tu as suivi mes recommandations. »

Clarke descendit l'escalier et se pinça légèrement les joues pour leur donner de la couleur :

« Et bien, on n'a rien… sans rien, n'est-ce pas. »

Elle adressa un sourire vaguement sarcastique à sa mère, tendant les bras lorsque cette dernière lui donna son manteau :

« Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant. Ta première soirée. C'est un peu comme un bal des débutantes. De beaux jeunes hommes et des discussions à n'en plus finir, mais tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr… Bien sûr… »

Les yeux baissés dans une attitude parfaitement filiale, Clarke achevait d'enfiler son manteau au moment où l'on sonna à la porte. Coupant sa mère qui allait probablement s'exclamer que ça devait être Raven, la jeune femme alla directement dans l'entrée et invita son amie à entrer Clarke colla aussitôt son index sur ses lèvres, poussant Raven à garder le silence :

« Bon, maman, on va y aller, hein. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, bien sûr. Pas d'alcool, bien sûr. Et encore moins de beaux garçons. Bonne soirée. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère, avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Raven gloussa légèrement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te terrifiait à ce point ? »

« C'est juste que… bah… si tu avais salué ma mère, on en aurait eu pour des heures. Elle t'aurait demandé comment ça se passait en cours et comment allaient tes parents, ta famille. Etc. Je pense qu'on a davantage le droit d'avoir des discussions intéressantes, plutôt que d'éternels préliminaires sans aucune saveur. »

La brune passa ses mains derrière sa tête, le temps de resserrer le nœud qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés, et se permit un sourire amusé :

« Alors, à charge de revanche, si je dois t'éviter un type barbant ? »

Clarke rit et referma plus étroitement son manteau sur son corps étroit :

« Si je reste avec Finn et toi toute la soirée, je ne risque pas de rencontrer grand monde ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a apporté une petite surprise pour pimenter notre soirée. » répondit Raven en sortant de son sac à main une petite flasque

La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau en débouchant la bouteille ; alors que la saveur aigue du whisky brûlait sa gorge, Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre : le vent glacial la faisait larmoyer, mais elle aimait sentir l'air frais de la nuit contre sa peau. Puis, elle rendit sa flasque à Raven, qui prit à son tour une gorgée, et les deux jeunes filles coururent vers la voiture qui les attendait devant la maison des Griffin.

* * *

« Alors, Princesse, tu nous as fait attendre ? » lui lança Finn dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans l'engin

« Oh, si peu. Aurais-tu manqué de geler ? »

Clarke s'enfonça profondément dans les sièges en skaï, avant de s'accouder à la portière. Finn lui lança un coup d'œil taquin dans le rétroviseur et démarra :

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi. Je vous emmène à une super soirée. »

« Il disait aussi ça la dernière fois et ça a été d'un ennui morteeeeeeeel. » ironisa Raven, assise à côté de lui

« C'est normal. Bellamy n'était pas là. »

« Bellamy ? » demanda Clarke

« Ah, c'est un ami de la fac. Le type plutôt pas mal, souriant, carrément intelligent. Le genre swell as hell. »

« Tu ne nous le vends pas un peu trop bien, là ? » se moqua gentiment Raven

« Oh, moi, je dis juste que c'est un type bien. »

« Ecoute, on ne va pas en soirée pour les garçons, on y va surtout pour passer du temps entre filles. Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu avec Clarke. Une éternité. Et puis, il y aura une fille chouette à cette soirée. Il faut que je te la présente, Clarke. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'université et je suis sûre que tu l'adoreras. »

La jeune blonde acquiesça vaguement, les yeux perdus dans la tourmente qui régnait à l'extérieur les petites maisons de la banlieue de Woodsland défilaient sous ses yeux et Clarke ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce que ses amis racontaient. Le whisky commençait déjà à lui réchauffer délicieusement les entrailles, si bien qu'elle se sentait un peu somnolente. Finn et Raven étaient ses amis les plus proches, bien qu'elle se soit toujours montrée un peu distante avec le premier – sinon, ça n'aurait pas été convenable -, mais elle sentait parfois que la seconde lui échappait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Raven, celle-ci avait toujours été frivole et enjouée ; et pourtant, depuis son départ à l'université, la brunette s'était montrée bien plus réservée que par le passé. Clarke, sans savoir si c'était elle-même qui mettait cette distance entre elles, se contentait d'accepter la situation. Mais pour une soirée, elle pouvait bien s'imaginer que Raven et elles étaient encore proches :

« Ça me ferait plaisir de la rencontrer. » finit-elle par dire, soufflant doucement sur la vitre pour faire de la buée

« Et Bellamy, tu voudrais le voir ? » reprit Finn

Clarke baissa les yeux.

Ses deux amis étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, autrement dit, une éternité. Et elle… Et elle… Elle se surprit à sourire timidement, car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exprimer sur sa situation. Pour l'instant, elle restait _la célibataire_. Potentiellement une menace pour les femmes fiancées, comme l'état Raven ; celle-ci pouvait très bien lui reprocher sa proximité avec son petit ami et dès lors, il n'y aurait plus rien à dire. Alors, mieux valait les laisser imaginer qu'ils pourraient l'appareiller avec le premier type venu. Plus facile.

« On verra. » marmonna-t-elle en collant sa joue contre la vitre glacée

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant que Raven ne la sorte de sa léthargie :

« Et toi, tu n'as rien à me raconter ? »

« Et bien… Au Campus Est, ils ont de très bons professeurs et je… j'aime bien ce que j'étudie. »

« Tu fais quoi déjà ? » questionna Finn, en amorçant un virage sur les chapeaux de roue

« Allez quoi, tu as déjà oublié ? Je t'ai dit que Clarke était en études de droit. » répondit automatiquement Raven

Clarke surprit dans le rétroviseur l'expression sceptique de Finn et s'enfonça davantage dans son siège ; elle se demanda si le jeune homme n'allait pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il se contenta de reporter son regard sur la route :

« Ah ouais, ça doit être super intéressant. » commenta-t-il

« Ça l'est, vraiment. Je pense que je pourrai vraiment faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce domaine et… »

La voix rauque de Raven coupa celle de Clarke, alors qu'elle lui tendait de nouveau la flasque :

« Trêve de sujets ennuyants ! On n'est pas venu pour parler de tous ces trucs universitaires. Bois-moi ça, on arrive bientôt. »

Et Clarke prit la petite bouteille, son regard se perdant de nouveau à l'extérieur. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété de ne pas trop s'investir dans ses études ? Combien de fois lui avait-on coupé la parole quand elle s'apprêtait à exposer un sujet délicat ?... Alas.

Elle porta la flasque à ses lèvres et prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, fermant les yeux sous sa brûlure.

* * *

Le salon dans lequel on les fit entrer était plutôt coquet, décoré aux derniers goûts des grandes revues. Un téléviseur trônait fièrement en son centre et des jeunes hommes s'arrêtaient devant en commentant sa nouveauté, tout en sirotant un verre de punch maison. Lorsqu'on invita Clarke à retirer son manteau, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager tour à tour les invités de cette petite sauterie. Sur la plupart des visages masculins, ce même air fat et orgueilleux. Sur les traits féminins, du maquillage et des sourires taquins.

Clarke étouffa un soupir, avant de chercher Raven du regard. Cette dernière discutait avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ; elle ne répondait visiblement pas aux questions de Raven, dont l'agitation s'intensifiait de minute en minute. Gênée, Clarke allai au buffet et se servit un verre de punch, perdant un instant son regard dans les méandres du liquide sirupeux. Quelques fruits ponctuaient sa surface.

« Clarke, viens par ici ! » cria Raven en l'apercevant

Louvoyant entre les invités, Clarke s'approcha d'elle et la brunette lui présenta son amie d'un large signe amical :

« Je te présente Lexa. Elle est dans ma licence d'histoire. »

« Euh, bonsoir ? » hasarda la blonde, les doigts crispés sur son verre

« Bonsoir. » répondit la jeune femme, lui adressant un sourire froid

« Comme vous êtes toutes les deux assez timides, je me suis dit que ça vous ferait un point commun. » reprit Raven, l'air extatique

« Réservée, nuance. »

La voix de Lexa était chaude et plus douce que ce qu'augurait son apparence, mais son regard restait parfaitement stoïque et Clarke se sentit vaguement impressionnée par sa prestance :

« Lexa va probablement sortir major de la promotion, au rythme où elle va. » rajouta Raven, non sans qu'une once de sarcasme ne se soit glissée dans sa réponse

« Tu comptes continuer tes études ? » demanda Clarke, portant le verre à ses lèvres

« Bien sûr. Il ne manquerait plus que je les arrête pour une raison futile. »

Raven fit mine de ne pas se sentir visée et haussa les épaules :

« Lexa, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

La jeune femme lui répondit par l'affirmative et Clarke laissa son regard vagabonder sur tous les participants de cette petite sauterie. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Finn, qui parlait avec un jeune homme, dont le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur s'illuminait souvent d'un sourire amusé :

« Et toi, que fais-tu ? »

La blonde sursauta, reportant son attention sur Lexa :

« Du droit. »

« C'est chouette. »

Toujours gênée, Clarke chercha mentalement une excuse pour s'écarter de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas chercher la discussion plus que ça. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Lexa l'observait en silence, un fin sourire collé sur ses lèvres rouges :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que tu as l'air amusante… » répondit Lexa

Pour se donner une contenance, Clarke reprit un peu de punch :

« Ah… et bien… »

« Epargnons-nous les formules d'usage, veux-tu. Je m'ennuie un peu ici, ça te dirait d'aller sur le balcon ? »

En relevant les yeux de son gobelet, Clarke croisa le regard vert de Lexa.

Cette dernière avait l'air absolument sérieuse.


	2. Don't touch me tomato

« Pardon ? »

Clarke s'étrangla à moitié sur sa dernière gorgée, alors que son regard ne parvenait pas à quitter les traits gracieux de Lexa. Un sourire mystérieux continuait à planer sur le visage de cette dernière et elle finit par retirer l'un de ses gants pour prendre une cigarette dans son sac à main. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, la lueur du papier qui s'embrasait donna à son visage pâle des couleurs chaudes ; et Clarke vit passer dans les yeux verts un éclair de compréhension qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans un autre regard :

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » ajouta aussitôt Lexa, en laissant passer une bouffée de fumée entre ses lèvres purpurines

La jeune blonde avala difficilement sa gorgée de punch et redressa son visage :

« C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on veuille me parler en tête à tête. » répondit-elle, vaguement sur la défensive

« C'est ta première soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet… On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de loisirs en dehors de l'université et Raven s'est dit qu'il fallait absolument que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. »

« Comme si ton devoir était de bien paraître en société ? Ou pour te caser ? »

« Plus ou moins, pour les deux réponses. »

Lexa fixa un instant son regard sur le bout incandescent de sa cigarette et Clarke apprécia son silence :

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te joindre au troupeau. » finit par dire la brunette

En entendant ces mots, Clarke se sentit étrangement peinée. Sa vis-à-vis ne la connaissait pas et se permettait malgré tout de l'associer au « troupeau », ces personnes qui s'agitaient vainement dans leur dos, discutant des dernières mesures économiques de Truman (« voui, voui, la Bourse, m'voyez ») ou des envolées de l'art moderne (« Peggy Guggenheim a fait des découvertes _hallucinantes_. Sa vision de la beauté est tellement _novatrice_. ») autant de bavardages qui étaient terriblement familiers pour Clarke, mais qui ne dépassaient jamais le stade de la politesse, du débat gentillet qui finissait immanquablement par s'enliser dans la banalité.

La jeune blonde sentait vaguement que Lexa était différente, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur le détail qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce dû à son maquillage, un peu plus sombre que celui des autres femmes. Ou peut-être était-ce silence qui ne cherchait pas à s'embarrasser de discussions futiles. Aussi, Clarke sentait que si sa vis-à-vis ne la considérait pas comme son égale, il serait inutile de continuer à lui parler.

De nouveau gênée, elle s'étonna en son for intérieur que Raven ait cherché à lui présenter Lexa ; cette dernière ne devait pas partager grand-chose des goûts de son amie et elle s'imaginait mal les deux jeunes filles avoir une discussion passionnée sur le campus. Mais peut-être que…

Clarke tourna lentement la tête, répondant d'une voix qui lui parut curieusement tenue au milieu des bruits assourdissants des autres discussions :

« Mon verre est vide et Raven n'est toujours pas revenue. Je vais aller la chercher. »

Lexa la salua d'un bref hochement de tête et la laissa s'éloigner.

En son for intérieur, alors qu'elle retournait vers le buffet, la blonde se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté de la suivre sur le balcon ; elle fut effarée de ne trouver aucune réponse à cette question, qui commençait déjà à tourner lentement dans son esprit.

 _Oui, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie ?_

Ne restait qu'une sensation d'humiliation un peu amère.

* * *

« Alors, c'est là que Miller a fait le plus beau _touch-down_ que j'ai jamais vu. C'était splendide. Un véritable moment de gloire, la foule en délire et tout le bordel qui allait avec. Et dire que tu as raté ce moment-là ! »

Finn pérorait sur le football américain depuis déjà vingt minutes lorsque Clarke le rejoignit. Elle se servit un nouveau verre de punch et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue au match dont il était question. Les légendaires Ours de Woodlands en action. Son ami s'adressait avec fougue au jeune homme souriant qu'elle avait déjà remarqué plus tôt et quelques autres invités s'étaient joints au débat avec un intérêt poli :

« Si seulement Wells s'était montré à la hauteur. » s'attrista un garçon au visage trop fin

Le dénommé Wells - qui était, accessoirement, l'hôte de la soirée - haussa les épaules et éclata d'un rire bruyant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'y fasse ? Milles fonçait sur le terrain comme une torpille. Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. »

Clarke s'adossa à un mur, trempant de temps en temps ses lèvres dans le jus alcoolisé qui commençait à lui monter à la tête. Ne connaissant personne, elle regrettait d'être venue ; bien sûr, elle s'était connue plus audacieuse, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un, si c'était pour se faire entraîner dans une discussion fatigante.

Heureusement, Raven finit par réapparaître, entourée de deux jeunes filles qui souriaient poliment à ses exclamations :

« Clarke, où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherchée partout, mais tu n'étais plus avec Lexa. D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que c'était une chic fille ? »

« Si, si. » hasarda Clarke

« Il faut que tu te montres un peu plus amicale. » la morigéna Raven, avec un accent de compassion dans la voix

 _. . . ._

Clarke haïssait ce refrain.

En entendant la voix de sa fiancée, Finn s'extirpa du groupe de bonhommes et rejoignit celui des femmes, l'air un peu trop enthousiaste pour être honnête :

« Ma chérie, il faut que tu viennes. Tu te rappelles du magnifique _touch-down_ de Miller ? Wells ne veut pas croire qu'il aurait pu être arrêté. »

« Mais Finn, je discute ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Clarke, à qui il adressa un large sourire de requin amical :

« Bon, toi, tu peux venir avec moi, dans ce cas. »

Abandonnant à regret le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée, la blonde suivit Finn, avec l'impression d'être une bête que l'on menait au marché. Son ami aurait très bien pu crier « Regardez ma vachette, elle est bien belle, ma vachette ! » en lui présentant ses amis, que la sensation n'aurait pas été différente. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le groupe, Clarke sentit aussitôt que l'attention des hommes se focalisait sur elle, la mesurait, s'attardait avec une distraction polie sur son corps engoncée dans cette jupe qui lui parut soudain trop courte,

 _Je suis assez belle pour vous ?_

et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de l'étudiant aux tâches de rousseur. Curieusement, c'était le seul dont le regard ne paraissait pas plus appréciateur que ça ; au contraire, malgré son sourire, ces yeux sombres étaient simplement curieux :

« Les gars, je vous présente Clarke Griffin. Nous avons été dans la même classe que collège et au lycée et elle est très proche de Raven. Clarke, voici Jasper, Monty, Wells et Bellamy. »

Les garçons la saluèrent à tour de rôle et Clarke se sentit gênée d'être ainsi propulsée au centre de l'attention :

« Vous êtes tous dans la même université ? » dit-elle en tentant de retrouver un brin d'assurance

« Ouais, fiers représentants de l'UNA de Woodlands. » pérora celui qui s'appelait Jasper

« Il est en chimie appliquée, c'est honteux. » chuchota Finn à l'oreille de Clarke

« Eh, je t'ai entendu. Il n'y a rien de honteux dans la science. Et puis, ça vaut toujours mieux que vos études d'économie historique et blabla. Barbant si tu veux mon avis, Clarke. Très, très, trrrrrrrrrrrrrrès barbant. » rétorqua Jasper en plantant son coude dans les côtes de Finn

« Si on écoutait Jasper, on devrait tous se mettre à l'étude du nucléaire. »

« Mais le nucléaire, c'est l'avenir, _vieille branche_ ! »

« Enfin, à petites doses… » finit par dire Monty, qui n'osait visiblement pas trop tenir tête à son ami

« Et Nagasaki, on en parle ? Ou on fait comme n'importe quel petit citoyen américain lambda ? Le japon est mort, vive l'amérique ? »

La première intervention de Bellamy calma tout le monde. Les étudiants tournèrent tous la tête vers le jeune homme qui, les mains dans les poches, fumait tranquillement une cigarette :

« Non, mais Jasper, c'est bien mignon, le nucléaire. Mais quand on repense aux pertes japonaises, est-ce que c'est bien prudent de continuer dans cette direction-là ? »

« Aha, tu cherches le débat ? EH BIEN. Ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait pour notre glorieux pays. »

Monty esquissa un sourire en coin :

« Autrement dit, tu n'as que des arguments en carton à nous proposer. »

« Ah, Monty, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en observant la scène ; voir ces garçons se disputer sur le ton de la rigolade était curieusement hilarant. Jasper vantait les bienfaits du nucléaire, mais il avait plutôt l'air de monter ses arguments comme d'autres préparent une scène de comédie. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il jouait le rôle du bouffon, sans tenir compte des gloussements que ça amenait dans l'assistance. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy semblait affecter un air de profonde perplexité et Clarke devina qu'ils devaient tous très bien se connaître, pour entamer ce débat avec une telle légèreté. Cette pensée lui alourdit un peu le cœur et elle s'excusa auprès des garçons, se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Le vent froid avait chassé tous les invités à l'intérieur, si bien qu'elle se retrouva parfaitement seule, savourant la fraîcheur du temps après l'atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle elle avait mijoté. Les yeux perdus dans la brume qui commençait à engloutir les maisons, la blonde se laissa aller à la rêverie, tout en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres. Ses mains traînaient paresseusement sur la balustrade de fer et la jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent qui lui mordait les joues.

De fait, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait attendu de la soirée.

« Tu bois toute seule ? »

Au son de la voix masculine qui résonna dans son dos, Clarke releva brusquement la tête, avant de se retourner. Le dénommé Bellamy lui faisait face et achevait d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » répondit Clarke, sur la défensive

« Oh pas grand-chose. Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air… déçue. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le serai ? »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue :

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dit que le football ne fait pas partie de tes grandes passions. »

« Ça t'étonne ? »

« Les filles font toujours semblant d'adorer ce sport, mais ça sonne un peu faux. Mieux vaut quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas semblant de se passionner pour les intérêts des autres, si ça ne les intéresse pas. C'est un peu plus… honnête. »

Il vint s'accouder à la balustrade, gardant une certaine distance avec elle :

« De quoi avais-tu envie de discuter, Clarke ? » reprit-il

La blonde se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait une telle question et sentit ses joues rougir :

« J'aime beaucoup la littérature. »

« _Orgueil et préjugés_ ? »

« Pas mon genre. Plutôt _Si c'était un homme_ , de Primo Levi. »

« J'ai bien aimé aussi. Si tu m'avais dit que tu lisais _les quatre filles du docteur March_ , je n'aurais pas trop su quoi répondre. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant d'apprécier. »

Clarke se tut et son regard croisa celui de Bellamy, qui lui sourit en retour :

« C'est vrai. Mais je me rends compte qu'on n'a pas été correctement présentés, Finn est allé un peu vite sur les détails et ça mérite donc une correction : je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, je suis en études de sciences politiques, j'aime la littérature, le football et le swing. J'ai aussi un certain intérêt pour le blues. Je trouve que le jazz est un style qui mérite toute notre attention. »

Et il lui tendit la main, alors que la jeune femme se disait qu'il parlait vraiment comme un politicien qui présenterait son programme ; elle regarda un instant ces doigts ouverts, qui n'attendaient que sa poignée, et choisit d'être plus honnête qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années :

« Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin. Je suis en études de droit et je… j'aime bien ça. J'aime la littérature, le dessin et le cinéma. J'ai un chien et je voudrais… »

Nouveau silence.

« Je voudrais faire de grandes choses. »

En levant ses grands yeux clairs, elle posa sa main sur celle de Bellamy, qui la secoua doucement :

« Enchanté, Clarke Griffin. »

« Enchantée, Bellamy Blake. »

Ils se sourirent et Clarke finit par retirer sa main :

« Donc, tu aimes le swing. Et si nous allions danser ? »

L'étudiant acquiesça, entraînant Clarke à l'intérieur du salon.

Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et la jeune femme retira le manteau qu'elle avait mis pour sortir. Bellamy s'approcha de la vieille radio, choisissant une chaîne qui passait un air entraînant ; puis, il entraîna la blonde au milieu des invités. Aussitôt, Clarke plongea dans le mouvement et commença à se trémousser en harmonie avec son vis-à-vis, qui, malgré les goûts qu'il assumait, ne connaissait décidemment pas grand-chose au swing. En le voyant lever les bras au ciel en une piètre parodie de Joséphine Baker dansant avec son guépard, la jeune femme se mit à rire, et au moment précis où cet éclat montait à ses lèvres, elle croisa le regard de Lexa. Cette dernière était toujours là où elle l'avait laissée, mais ne paraissait pas seule au milieu de la foule. Une cigarette pendait de ses doigts abandonnés contre sa cuisse et elle semblait observer la scène avec un intérêt croissant, comme si les deux corps en mouvement la fascinaient.

 _Oh mister, don't you touch me tomato_

 _Please, don't you touch me tomato_

 _Touch me on me apple, potato_

 _Goodness' sake, don't you touch me tomato_

Chantait gracieusement Joséphine Baker, dont la voix crissait dans les baffles de la radio.

Lorsque Clarke tourna la tête, elle s'aperçut que Bellamy l'observait lui aussi et elle sentit qu'elle pouvait danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sous le poids de ces deux regards, vert et marron, attentifs et curieusement brûlants.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Clarke sentit un léger mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Elle gémit et s'enfouit de nouveau sous sa couette, ne laissant dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux disparate sur son oreiller. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la fin de la soirée ( _est-ce que j'ai tant bu que ça ?_ ) mais les courbatures qu'elle ressentait dans son corps lui rappelait la danse endiablée qu'elle avait partagée avec Bellamy.

Le punch avait dû être assez fort, au final.

Elle finit par se redresser dans son lit et se frotta les yeux, contemplant distraitement la vieille robe de nuit qu'elle avait enfilée avant de se mettre au lit :

« Clarke, tu es réveillée ? Il est dix heures. »

La voix de sa mère derrière la porte la tira de son hébétude Clarke bailla, avant de se tirer hors du lit. Elle se traîna jusqu'au rez de chaussé et s'attabla devant les œufs pochés que _Mom'_ avait mis dans son assiette :

« Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? » s'exclama Abby

« M'mmmmman. »

Clarke planta sa fourchette dans son jaune et s'affaissa contre son poing fermé :

« Tu es rentrée à une heure, ce matin. Et dans quel état ! Heureusement que Raven te soutenait. C'était un spectacle affligeant. »

La mère vint s'installer devant sa fille, l'air courroucé. Celle-ci se contenta de garder le silence, enfournant une cuillère dans sa bouche :

« De quoi vais-je avoir l'air si les voisins t'ont vue rentrer dans cet état ? »

A ce moment-là, un homme entra dans la cuisine en resserrant sa cravate ; Clarke contempla d'un œil vague son beau-père, qui finit par prendre sa défense :

« Allons, Abby, tant pis si les voisins l'ont vue, tu sais parfaitement que le fils des Murphy fait encore pire et que lui, c'est tous les soirs qu'on le voit rentrer en titubant. »

« Mais c'est un garçon ! Ce n'est _pas du tout_ la même chose. » éructa la femme en tirant sur son tablier

Clarke soupira, souhaitant ardemment être ailleurs :

« J'ai rencontré un garçon, hier. » marmonna-t-elle

 _Et une amie de Raven.  
_

« Il est convenable ? » demanda Abby

« Sûrement. »

« Tu vas le revoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Arrête d'embêter ta fille. » reprit Marcus Kane en embrassant le sommet du crâne d'Abby

Cette dernière ne décoléra pas pour autant et posa sèchement sur la table la cafetière ; Clarke se servit une grande tasse de café, avant de remonter à l'étage. La fatigue lui nouait les nerfs, elle se demandait si elle n'allait tout simplement pas se remettre au lit, mais elle trouva sa robe de la veille etalée par terre, trouva que ça faisait tâche, et la ramassa distraitement, mettant les mains dans les poches pour les vider.

Elle sentit soudain un bout de papier plié sous ses doigts ; Clarke le sortit, pour l'observer plus attentivement. Quelqu'un y avait marqué au stylo les mots suivants : « _Retrouve-moi demain chez Donney's, à 15h._ »

Perplexe, la jeune blonde les relut plusieurs fois.

Qui avait bien pu écrire ce mot ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et essaya de remettre en place les événements de la soirée. Elle avait parlé avec Lexa et Bellamy, dansé avec le second, bu encore et… et…

Le vide.

Croisant les jambes, elle observa longuement le petit mot.

 _Retrouve-moi demain chez Donney's, à 15h._

L'écriture n'était pas spécifiquement masculine ou féminine ; les mots étaient tracés d'une façon ronde et avenante, ils auraient très bien pu appartenir à n'importe qui.

Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et se demanda si elle devait s'y rendre.

 _Est-ce que je dois y aller ?_

Et surtout.

 _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant cette foutue soirée ?_

* * *

 _NB : Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic : n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si ça vous a plu ~ (et déso, si c'est pas mal ooc, adapter des personnages à un contexte historique précis, ce n'est pas toujours facile)  
_


	3. Mystère et fascination sans genre

**Prompt.** "tu veux aller boire un café ?"

 **Chapitre 3. Mystère et fascination sans genre :**

Après avoir longuement froissé le bout de papier entre ses doigts, Clarke leva les yeux vers la tapisserie enfantine ( _éléphants et gazelles imaginaires courant dans une prairie verte, délavée par les années_ ) qui couvrait encore ses murs ; elle avait vécu depuis toujours à Woodlands et le temps avait fini par s'écouler de plus en plus vite, sans qu'elle n'en saisisse toujours l'importance.

Etait-elle loin, cette époque où la jeune fille croyait que sa simple intelligence ferait toute sa valeur ?

Clarke ne parvenait pas à se persuader que ce temps-là était bel et bien terminé, mais en se rappelant des remarques de Finn, de Raven, d'Abby, elle se rendait compte que tout ça ( _cette comédie existentielle_ , chuchotait une partie de son esprit), pour eux, n'avait qu'un seul but bien précis.

Le mariage, supposé apporter la paix à toute femme qui se respecte.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours eu conscience de cette vérité, même lorsqu'elle était petite et que son père, le véritable, l'unique Jake Griffin, lui avait dit :

 _Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, ma poupée._

Les années avaient passé et Jake n'était plus là pour lui confirmer ses paroles ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, Clarke serait forcée de rejoindre le troupeau. C'était comme ça. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

La jeune blonde se leva, repensant à ces femmes émancipées dont elle avait lu et relu les biographies quand elle était petite ; alors qu'elle se dirigeait mécaniquement vers son armoire, le nom de Nellie Bly lui revint en tête. Nellie était la toute première journaliste féminine, elle avait fait le tour du monde en 72 jours, et s'était fait enfermer dans un asile pour pouvoir matière à écrire sur ses conditions d'incarcération. Lorsqu'elle se sentait abattue, Clarke repensait souvent à Nellie, essayant de puiser un peu de bravoure dans son comportement exemplaire. Nellie, comme tant d'autres, avaient ouvert la voie au féminisme.

Ses mains choisirent et sortirent, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas réellement, une robe cintrée de l'armoire et Clarke colla le tissu contre ses joues pleines pour en vérifier la teinte ; que choisir, jolie tenue pour sortie galante ou vêtements habituels, sans charme ? Ces deux types se confondaient souvent pour les femmes américaines.

 _Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, ma poupée._

L'écho de la voix de son père résonna une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et Clarke l'écarta résolument. Elle allait mettre cette robe, se rendre au _Donney's_ , et rencontrer la personne qui avait glissé ce papier dans la poche. Qui que ce soit. Un inconnu rencontré en pleine ébriété ou bien Bellamy. Une femme hargneuse décidée à la tourner en ridicule ou même Lexa.

Forte de cette résolution, qui ne lui sembla provenir que d'elle-même, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

A 14h30, Clarke fut prête. Son reflet dans le miroir le lui confirma.

Son maquillage, très discret, camouflait la fatigue de la veille, bien qu'elle continuait à trouver ses traits tirés. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine, une assiette entre les mains, pour lui demander où elle se rendait, alors que sa fille était déjà en train d'enfiler son imperméable, debout dans l'entrée étroite. Incapable de lui avouer la vérité, Clarke lui répondit, d'un ton détaché, qu'elle allait rejoindre une amie de l'université à la librairie locale. Abby pinça les lèvres, mais n'en dit pas plus. A sa façon, la mère continuait à faire vivre les paroles du père.

La blonde lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur, où un vent glacial la cueillit en plein ventre avec une violence inouïe. Elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas pouvoir prendre son vélo à cause du gel qui faisait briller la route et se décida à marcher le plus vite possible, pour éviter la morsure du temps hivernal. Bientôt, les premiers flocons allaient tomber, ce qui allait rendre la traversée de la banlieue de Woodlands plus périlleuse.

Mais en attendant ces premiers signes de l'hiver rigoureux qui tombait chaque année sur la petite ville, Clarke se mit en marche d'un pas vif. Elle passa devant la maison des Murphy, petite pavillon solitaire, et vit une silhouette floue s'agiter derrière la fenêtre du salon. Une deuxième forme courbait les épaules, assise sur le canapé. La scène surprise par la blonde semblait être d'une rare violence, car la première personne agitait les bras vers le plafond, comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait était le fait d'un Dieu cruel et sans pitié.

De fait, la blonde avait assez bien connu John Murphy, même s'ils ne s'étaient guère parlé depuis l'école primaire ; le jeune homme était très vite devenu du genre à rester seul dans son coin et à fusiller du regard tous ceux qui passaient trop près de lui. Mais c'était aussi dû à son histoire particulière.

Clarke s'était même sentie assez proche de lui, à treize ans, à cause de leurs pères, même si le sien n'était jamais revenu de Normandie. Celui de John avait fini par faire son retour aux Etats-Unis, et pourtant, il avait changé ; elle avait entendu dire qu'il était devenu très violent et les bleus qu'avait porté le visage de Murphy à une époque n'avaient pas démenti cette rumeur. Puis, il y avait eu l'opération de la mère Murphy et plus rien n'avait été comme avant. Alors, Clarke comprenait, très vaguement, les raisons qui avaient pu pousser son ancien camarade de collège à se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs. Il y avait des gens comme ça, qui devaient essayer d'oublier pour survivre.

Elle secoua la tête avec défaitisme et dépassa le pavillon de son ancien camarade d'école, sans essayer d'en savoir plus sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon. Déjà, les maisons s'espaçaient pour laisser place au centre-ville et de nouveau, ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner autour de l'inconnu du petit mot.

Clarke finit par lever les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle ; tous les passants lui paraissaient bien familiers et c'était normal, elle avait vécu à Woodland depuis sa naissance, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas les reconnaître ?

En passant devant la vitre du drugstore, la jeune femme adressa un salut poli à l'homme qui tenait la boutique, avant de continuer sa route : le visage de ce vendeur, chez qui elle était toujours allée se fournir en sucreries quand elle était petite, lui était presque aussi familier que celui de sa mère. Nygel lui avait toujours demandé comment se passait l'école, puis le collège, et enfin le lycée : il faisait partie de ces habitants typiques de Woodlands, aussi tranquilles et constants que l'histoire de la cité ; Clarke ne pouvait pas imaginer la ville sans lui : Nygel aussi était né ici et son père aussi, avant lui.

Quant au Donney's, le _dinner_ était tenu par une veuve de guerre et se trouvait au bout de la rue ; la bâtisse rassurante se dressait contre la boutique du coiffeur local et affichait des couleurs tranquilles : le rose de ses murs était légèrement délavé, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa réputation, on savait que quiconque y rentrerait y trouverait une boisson réconfortante à un prix compétitif et une bonne soupe à la tomate pour se réchauffer l'estomac. Lorsque Clarke en poussa la porte, elle fut accueillie par le doux tintement du carillon accroché au montant et la veuve Cartwig lui adressa un sourire sympathique depuis le comptoir :

« Ma chère, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vue, installe-toi. Je te sers un café ? »

La jeune blonde sentit ses joues se réchauffer – rentrer au _Donney's_ , c'était comme revenir chez elle - et rendit son sourire à la gérante, avant d'acquiescer. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient emmenée pour la première fois au _Donney's_ (elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : Jake s'était montré aussi paternel que d'ordinaire et Clarke avait eu l'impression que rien, jamais, ne pourrait se mettre entre ses parents et elle), elle en avait toujours apprécié l'atmosphère : tout y était vraiment calme et paisible.

Elle s'installa à une table dont la surface était patinée par l'usage et colla son menton pointu contre son poing fermé ; de nouveau, ses pensées s'attachèrent à l'inconnu du petit mot, son pouls légèrement accéléré par la tension croissante. Et si l'auteur du papier était quelqu'un de malveillant ? Et si on tenait à l'humilier sur la place publique ? Et si…

Clarke n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous, avant, mis à part avec Raven, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Depuis son enfance, la jeune blonde ne s'était guère intéressée aux autres ; pas seulement parce que leur mode de vie l'indifférait, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de se mêler de leurs existences, qui lui paraissaient plus ou moins insipides. La disparition de son père lui avait fait se rendre compte que la seule conclusion d'une relation était inévitablement la souffrance. Et son amitié avec Raven lui avait donné raison sur ce point. Elle se rappelait encore de leur proximité, avant ; puis, la façon dont la brunette avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle quand elle avait débuté sa relation avec Finn.

Au début, c'étaient des excuses toutes simples. Puis, après, la vérité.

« _Je ne peux pas aller avec toi au cinéma, je sors avec Finn ce soir._ »

Clarke n'avait jamais su dire si cette distance la peinait ; si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était froide et sans cœur ?

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées revinrent sur Lexa, parce que cette dernière connaissait Raven. La brunette lui paraissait avoir manifesté la même indifférence qu'elle-même à l'égard du genre humain ; Clarke s'était sentie non pas proche d'elle, mais au moins compréhensive. Le regard vert de l'étudiant lui avait fait l'effet d'un scanner et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Lexa, car la jeune femme devait savoir comment le monde marchait, mieux que personne.

En remuant sa cuillère dans son café, Clarke laissa son regard glisser à l'extérieur ; elle vit une voiture noire se garer devant le _dinner_ et un jeune homme vêtu d'un lourd manteau de laine en émergea. Il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux sombres, éparpillant ses boucles contre sa nuque, avant de se diriger vers la porte du _Donney's_. Dès qu'elle le vit, Clarke écarquilla les yeux ; elle avait immédiatement reconnu Bellamy Blake et quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine face.

 _Leur discussion sur le balcon et la danse, et le verre qu'il lui avait servi ensuite, le goût amer du whisky sur ses lèvres, la pression innocente d'une main contre la sienne._

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance, au moment où Bellamy ouvrait la porte du _dinner_. Un vent glacial entra avec lui, alors que l'étudiant commençait à retirer ses gants de cuir noir. Dès qu'il aperçut Clarke, un sourire amical vint s'afficher sur ses traits réguliers et il se dirigea vers elle, l'air de rien :

« Alors, c'était toi ? » marmonna Clarke, le nez dans sa tasse

« Oui, je n'étais pas sûr que tu te souviendrais de ma demande, alors que je t'ai directement glissé ce mot dans la poche. Je suis même étonné que tu aies fini par le trouver, mais tu as l'air d'une personne assez méticuleuse. Ça a dû te surprendre. »

« Plutôt, oui… »

La jeune femme finit par relever les yeux et croisa ceux de Bellamy, qui semblaient suivre ses gestes avec une innocence troublante :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai trouvée sympathique. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de soirées et les filles qu'on y croise sont toujours un peu guindées, pas trop naturelles. J'ai trouvé ça chic, que tu acceptes de me parler sans te laisser aller aux faux-semblants. Ta sincérité était très… touchante. »

Clarke piqua un fard et détourna les yeux :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée aux soirées et… »

Peut-être était-ce la remarque de Lexa qui l'avait inconsciemment poussée à ne pas se comporter comme les autres invités, lui susurra une voix dans un coin de sa tête :

« Je m'excuse, parce que j'ai dû me rendre ridicule. »

« Pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit : c'était rafraichissant. On devinait que c'était la première fois que tu buvais à ce point. »

« Et je n'ai rien fait de trop gênant ? »

« Non. Tu t'es contentée de rire, avant de t'effondrer dans les bras de cette fille, là, Raven, quand elle venue te chercher. »

Clarke se sentit soulagée en entendant ces derniers mots :

« J'ai vraiment eu peur d'avoir commis un impair en trouvant ton mot ce matin. Mais tu me rassures, c'est bien. »

Un silence plana entre eux pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Clarke acheva de boire son café :

« C'est surtout que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. » reprit Bellamy, en hélant une hôtesse

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, je t'ai déjà dit le principal hier soir. »

« Oh que non. Je suis sûr que tu recèles des profondeurs insoupçonnées. Ce n'est pas la première fille venue qui pourrait se permettre de dire qu'elle a des grands projets. Donc, je voulais savoir lesquels. Par exemple. »

Clarke se racla la gorge, vaguement gênée par son impudeur de la veille :

« C'est juste que je pense qu'une femme devrait avoir d'autres ambitions que le mariage. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce genre de projets était vraiment trop… réducteur. Il y a énormément de choses que je me sens capable de faire, seulement, il y a toujours des embûches. »

« Comme dans tout projet qui se respecte. C'est pour ça que je suis admiratif. Une femme doit travailler davantage qu'un homme pour se faire respecter dans son domaine. »

« Surtout dans le droit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Et Clarke expliqua à Bellamy que les plus grands avocats étaient tous des hommes, qu'ils exerçaient une influence toute particulière dans le milieu et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à user de la menace pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas à sa place. En parlant de ce sujet, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exprimer là-dessus : personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle pensait sur le métier qu'elle voulait faire, comme si on considérait, d'avance, qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'à là. Il s'agissait donc d'une pression insidieuse, qu'on exerçait sur elle et la reconnaissance de l'existence de ce problème l'angoissa :

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me laissera jamais prendre en charge les projets que je me suis fixée. »

« Je comprends. Ma petite sœur est dans le même cas. »

Bellamy se mit à parler d'Octavia, sa petite sœur, qui avait, elle aussi, des ambitions qui dépassaient son genre ; Octavia voulait devenir une sportive de renommée mondiale – dans le domaine de l'athlétisme – mais on lui rappelait souvent qu'une femme se doit rester à sa place. Être trop musclée, c'est aller contre sa féminité. Aussi, elle s'était mise en couple avec un homme au point de vue plutôt subversif et novateur, histoire de garder le contrôle de sa vie :

« Lincoln est un chic type, mais il est très permissif. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, et, et bien, il est plus âgé qu'elle de trois ans. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter leur relation, mais la plus grande qualité d'Octavia est son obstination. Il faut croire que c'est de famille. » conclut-il, en affichant une légère grimace

« Tu as peur pour ta petite sœur ? »

« J'ai surtout peur pour les femmes qui prennent un chemin différent des autres. »

Clarke baissa de nouveau les yeux, se demandant s'il avait peur pour les femmes ou des femmes qui faisaient ce genre de choix :

« C'est déjà bien que tu y comprennes quelque chose. C'est rare, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes uniquement pour les avantages ménagers. »

Elle sourit par-dessus la deuxième tasse de café qu'elle avait commandée entre temps :

« Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, Bellamy Blake. »

« C'est juste que je comprends les choix qu'on fait un peu contre soi-même. »

L'étudiant parla ensuite de ses propres études, qu'il n'avait jamais choisies ; sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix : Bellamy, tu es l'aîné de la famille, il faut que tu te montres à la hauteur, lui avait-elle dit, dès sa plus tendre enfance. Tu feras de la politique, comme ton père, avait-elle ajouté, d'un ton qui ne supportait pas l'insubordination.

Mais Bellamy était en réalité passionné par l'histoire, et plus précisément, par celle de la guerre de Sécession ; il avait lu tous les romans qui traitaient de ce sujet et comptait aussi se rendre à une reconstitution en Louisiane, pour s'enrôler dans l'équipe nordiste :

« Je me vois bien porter la tenue de soldat. » conclut-il avec un sourire

Clarke gloussa légèrement, avant de répondre :

« La tenue de soldat ne va bien à personne. »

« On dirait que tu sais de quoi te parles. »

« Mon père faisait partie du front d'assaut, pendant la Grande Guerre. Il est parti en Normandie et il y est mort. On m'a dit qu'il avait marché sur une mine et qu'il est mort sur le coup. »

« Oh… »

Bellamy baissa à son tour les yeux, visiblement peiné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Je suis désolé… »

« C'est une vieille histoire. J'avais 13 ans quand c'est arrivé, ma mère s'est très vite remariée ensuite. Et je pense que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de devoir travailler pour nous permettre de survivre. »

« On a tous des choix à faire. » conclut, très sobrement, l'étudiant

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, avant de reposer la tasse qu'elle avait eu du mal à lâcher pendant toute la durée de leur discussion :

« Est-ce que je pourrai te revoir, Clarke ? » finit par reprendre Bellamy

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » répondit la blonde, suivant inconsciemment les codes qui régissaient la vie sentimentale des jeunes gens

« Quand ? »

« Je termine un peu plus tôt mardi prochain. On peut se retrouver ici à 17h ? »

Bellamy lui adressa un sourire désarmant, qui accéléra le pouls de la jeune fille :

« Il me tarde d'y être. »

Puis, se levant, il héla l'hôtesse pour régler l'addition.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke resta assise, les mains croisées dans son giron. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait penser de leur entrevue, mais elle sentait que ça s'était bien passé et qu'un lien commençait à se former lentement entre eux. Bellamy était loin d'être ce type d'hommes qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter ; il paraissait étonnamment sain et son esprit était vif. Ses questions sur ses ambitions l'avaient touchée : elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il ne voyait pas seulement en elle la femme qu'elle était, mais tout simplement une personne.

En partant, l'étudiant réenfila ses gants et lui sourit de nouveau ; ce sourire saisit Clarke directement aux entrailles :

« A la prochaine fois, Clarke Griffin. »

Et il quitta le _Donney's_ , laissant derrière lui une Clarke vaguement émue et souriante.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour du _dinner_ , la jeune femme se dirigea vers la librairie locale ; encore troublée par son entrevue avec Bellamy, elle en poussa la porte dans un état d'esprit assez particulier. Etait-ce la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme ça ?

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers les étalages qui regroupaient les biographies et piocha un ouvrage au hasard qu'elle commença à feuilleter, alors que son esprit était ailleurs ( _est-ce que j'étais bien, est-ce qu'il est satisfait de moi, est-ce que…)_ Quand elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'une jeune femme, un bouquin entre les mains, l'observait. Clarke reconnut immédiatement Lexa et son cœur se serra, car le regard de la brune était toujours aussi lourd d'une compréhension mystique, comme si ces yeux verts pouvaient voir directement ce qui se passait en elle. De plus, Lexa portait non pas une robe, mais un blue jeans qui moulait délicatement le bas de son corps. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute, coiffure qui paraissait bien étrange avec ce pantalon si masculin.

Dès que Clarke releva les yeux, Lexa fit un premier pas vers elle :

« Euh. Bonjour ? »

Intimidée, la blonde reposa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main et se tourna vers son interlocutrice :

« Salut. »

Lexa fit mine de continuer à lire, mais son regard sombre revint rapidement vers Clarke :

« Ta prestation de danse d'hier soir était intéressante, assez novatrice. » finit-elle par dire

« C'est parce que je n'ai jamais pris de cours de danse, avant. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, ça tenait davantage de l'improvisation. »

Gênée, Clarke laissa ses doigts glisser sur les couvertures soyeuses qui étaient à portée de main :

« Mais j'aime bien ce qui est improvisé. » rajouta Lexa

La blonde se demanda si sa vis-à-vis n'allait pas, elle aussi, se mettre à pérorer sur sa grande fraîcheur & naïveté, mais la brunette se contenta de planter ses yeux dans les siens, sans rien ajouter :

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici. » reprit Clarke

« C'est normal. Je ne suis arrivée à Woodlands que depuis peu. »

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Du Maine. » rajouta Lexa, sans en dire plus

« Ah d'accord. Tu n'es venue ici que pour l'université ? »

« Ca, et d'autres raisons. »

Le ton évasif de la brunette donna curieusement envie à Clarke d'en savoir plus. La voix de Lexa était voilée par un rien de mystère, qui rappela à la blonde la déconvenue qu'elle avait essuyée la veille, ce qui fit naître en elle le désir étrange de s'amender, de montrer qu'elle était une meilleure personne que ce que Lexa avait pu voir. Et pour ça, elle sentit qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas s'excuser de son comportement de la soirée :

« Tu veux aller boire un café ? »

Lexa resta un instant silencieuse, avant de répondre :

« D'accord. Mais dans le café de mon choix. »

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la librairie, avec une aisance féline, et Clarke vit que le bouquin qu'elle avait feuilleté était un roman de Virginia Woolf, « _Orlando_ », qui racontait l'histoire d'un androgyne mystique qui avait traversé les âges en assumant, à la fois, le rôle d'une femme et d'un homme :

« Tu aimes les romans subversifs. » déclara Clarke, d'un ton qui lui parut tranquille

L'inquiétude de la veille s'était évanouie et les deux jeunes femmes marchaient d'un bon pas, quittant rapidement le centre-ville :

« Je dois avouer que j'ai de l'intérêt pour ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. »

A ces mots, le visage de Lexa se plissa curieusement, comme si elle retenait un sourire :

« Nous avons une très bonne bibliothèque sur le campus Est. » rajouta Clarke

« Je n'en doute pas. Le campus Ouest se contente des références basiques en matière d'Histoire, les manuels usuels qui racontent les époques, rien de poignant. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir emprunter des livres chez nous. » proposa la blonde, se demandant après coup pourquoi elle avait proposé quelque chose d'aussi incongru

Soudain, ça lui semblait important de devenir amie avec Lexa. Cette dernière avait quelque chose de fascinant lorsqu'elle avançait, d'une démarque qui rappelait celle d'un chat, la brune gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, comme si elle avait une idée toujours précise de sa direction et Clarke ne doutait pas que la jeune femme devait agir de la même façon pour tout ce qui concernait son existence. Au contraire des autres femmes qu'elle connaissait, Lexa avait l'air d'un navire décidé à fendre les vagues jusqu'à atteindre son but :

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit la jeune femme, en sortant une cigarette de son sac

« D'ailleurs, c'est curieux que tu portes un _blue jeans_. »

« Je les porte parce qu'ils me représentent bien. »

Clarke n'ignorait pas que les jeans étaient devenus, avant tout, un symbole de la révolution culturelle qui menaçait d'emporter les Etats-Unis depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre ; les jeunes gens se rattachaient ainsi aux origines populeuses de la nation et affichaient une volonté inextinguible de montrer leur indépendance :

« Ça doit intriguer tes parents. »

Lexa se retourna brutalement vers Clarke, le regard aussi acéré que le lame d'un couteau, dont le brillant n'avait rien à envier à ces deux yeux-là :

« Ecoute, je vais être claire tout de suite. Si tu veux me parler, il va falloir éviter les lieux communs, les questions bateau. Concernant celles-ci, ta copine Raven remplit parfaitement le boulot. Mais je ne suis pas aussi gentille avec les autres. Une discussion doit être intéressante, sinon elle ne doit pas avoir lieu d'être. »

Au lieu de se sentir gênée, la blonde fut intriguée ; elle se gratta nonchalamment la nuque et détourna le regard :

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur la défensive ? »

« Parce que le banal m'emmerde profondément. »

Clarke se permit un sourire vaguement intimidé, alors que Lexa reprenait sa marche :

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qui t'intéresse. Je vais avoir du mal à trouver des sujets de discussion si tu gardes le silence. »

Lexa haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

« Prouve-moi d'abord que tu es quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. »

Piquée au vif, Clarke sentit son sourire s'affermir :

« Pari tenu. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui lui parut soudain plus assuré

Cette fois-ci, Lexa esquissa un début de sourire et s'arrêta net devant une bâtisse un peu moins engageante que le _Donney's_ ; dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, de la musique forte en sortait, si bien que les passants jetaient des regards désapprobateurs au café qui portait, en néons rouges, le doux nom d' _Arkadia_ :

« Première mission : rentre là-dedans. »

Et Clarke, avec un rictus provocateur, poussa à son tour la porte de la bâtisse et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans que son regard ne lâche la brunette. Celle-ci haussa de nouveau les épaules, avant de la suivre. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce enfumée, la blonde vit un mince sourire naître sur les lèvres pâles de Lexa.

Et ce sourire, si difficile à faire naître, la fascina.

* * *

 **NB :** Un chapitre un peu longuet, ma foi, mais qui sert surtout à poser le décor et à amorcer les relations. Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? :'3 La période post-guerre américaine me fascine, je trouve que c'est une époque très, trrrrrès, intéressante, notamment pour les femmes qui ont commencé à s'émanciper et à trouver leur place dans la société (si ça vous intéresse, l'auteure américaine Betty Friedan a écrit un bouquin très intéressant sur le sujet : _The feminine Mystique_ / c'est ce bouquin qui me sert d'ailleurs de base pour construire la plupart des femmes de cette fanfic)

Cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à coeur et je voudrai réellement savoir si elle vous plaît ~

\+ Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'annotations pour certains détails de cette fanfiction ? (du type, _qui était cette fucking Nellie Bly_ , ou la popularisation des blue jeans dans les années 50 auprès de la jeunesse américaine ? Enfin, si tout vous paraît clair, c'est cooool)


	4. L'Arkadia

**(pour une atmosphère années 50 Jackie Breston : Rocket 88 / Blue Brothers : Sweet home Chicago / Neil Sedaka : Oh Carol. Toutes ces chansons ne sont bien sûre pas des années cinquante, mais plutôt pour l'ambiance générale ~ enjoy)**

 **Prompt.** "Sur le coup, je n'avais rien compris."

 **L'Arkadia.**

En 1951, Jackie Breston avait enregistré le tube qui serait considéré plus tard comme la source du rock'n'roll, et ce fut la voix de ce grand homme, entonnant son hymne aux belles femmes qui osaient grimper sur sa moto, que Clarke entendit lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'Arkadia pour la toute première fois. Ce serait cette voix, grave mais enjouée, et l'odeur aigre de la cigarette écrasée, qui resteraient à jamais ses premiers souvenirs de ce bar.

Les paroles de _Rocket 88_ montaient en grésillant d'un vieux juke-box collé dans un coin de la pièce enfumée et près de cette antiquité s'était attroupé un petit groupe de quatre jeunes, pas assez vieux pour pouvoir commander un verre d'alcool dans un autre bar. Ici, ils avaient tous une pinte de bière devant eux, à laquelle ils s'abreuvaient entre deux éclats rires et que le barman faisait mine de ne pas voir. L'un de ces jeunes était John Murphy. Le garçon portait un rictus assez particulier sur son visage chafouin, mélange d'ironie mordante et de _self-derision_ visiblement, il souriait aux dernières paroles d'une fille aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

En parcourant la salle du regard, Clarke devina qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place ; les jeunes gens (même Murphy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu sourire depuis longtemps) montraient une telle exubérance qu'elle baissa les yeux sur la robe qu'elle portait et frotta mécaniquement du pouce son imprimé délicat, comme si elle voulait l'effacer. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son indécision, Lexa posa sa main sur son épaule et la poussa doucement vers le bar :

« Deuxième mission : va commander un verre et apporte m'en un aussi. »

Son ton était celui du chef qui montait au front et Clarke n'osa pas rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas encore 21 ans ; mais la vue des autres, ces presque-gamins, qui portaient leurs pintes à leurs lèvres en grimaçant lorsque le goût en était trop âcre, la rassura. Après tout, si d'autres avaient pu commande, la tâche ne devait pas être si ardue que ça :

« Et ne t'inquiète donc pas, va. Le barman ne dira rien tant que tu ne lui demanderas que de la bière. » rajouta Lexa, d'un ton amusé, comme si elle avait deviné ses doutes

Clarke haussa les épaules, voulant avoir l'air décontracté, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. L'homme qui servait les boissons était grand et sa peau mat luisait faiblement sous la lumière crue du bar ; il avait l'air étrangement las, tout en gardant une certaine prestance :

« Bonjour, je voudrai deux pintes de bière. » lui demanda la blonde, en tirant légèrement sur sa robe pour la coller davantage à ses jambes

Le barman la regarda fixement, continuant de frotter mécaniquement un verre avec un chiffon qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs :

« Je peux voir ta carte d'identité ? » finit-il par dire, et sa voix grave sonna aux oreilles de l'étudiante comme le grondement d'un félin

La jeune fille se retrouva évidemment prise au dépourvu et colla ses mains au bar, hésitant à se pencher vers l'homme, qui continuait à fixer sur elle un regard soupçonneux :

« Lincoln, arrête de la charrier. Elle est avec moi. »

Lexa apparut miraculeusement aux côtés de Clarke et s'accouda au comptoir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme, avant de sourire légèrement :

« Lincoln a l'air méchant comme ça, mais c'est un vrai nounours, en vrai. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux, il essaye de faire fuir les gens pas sérieux. »

Le barman lui renvoya aussitôt un regard qui parut menaçant à la blonde, mais obtempéra sans rien ajouter. Il posa bientôt deux pintes de bière devant les jeunes filles et Clarke sortit son porte-monnaie :

« Combien ? »

« Attends, je vais régler. » répondit Lexa à sa place, en posant sur le comptoir un billet de 5$

Elle pria ensuite Clarke de l'accompagner vers le troupeau de jeunes qui riait toujours dans son coin, en lui disant que maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré la clique de riches, elle allait pouvoir voir l'autre face de la piécette, et salua plusieurs des buveurs, d'une voix qui parut tout de suite assez naturelle à la blonde. Cette dernière resserra ses doigts autour de son verre lorsque Murphy leva les yeux vers elle, mais son regard ne s'accrocha pas davantage à elle, comme si elle était transparente. Il s'en détourna presque aussitôt pour reprendre sa discussion avec la fille, une jolie brunette aux grands yeux pétillants de malice, dont l'air franc ne fut pas s'en rappeler quelqu'un à Clarke.

Sans présenter la blonde à qui que ce soit, Lexa tira une chaise à elle et s'y installa, laissant sa compagne debout avec son verre à la main. De nouveau gênée, Clarke observa un instant les visages animés, qui ne se décidaient pas à se tourner vers elle. Elle décida que la situation avait tout l'air d'une mise à l'épreuve et tira vers elle la dernière chaise disponible :

« Bonjour. »

Aussitôt, les trois paires d'yeux des buveurs se braquèrent vers elle et l'un des deux garçons agita sa main devant son visage, l'air faussement outragé :

« Oulà, ça sent la chair de richarde. Tu choisies tes proies à la paroisse, maintenant, Lexa ? »

La brune esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de sortir une cigarette de son sac à main :

« Clarke est une connaissance. »

« Et tu l'as rencontrée où ? » intervint Murphy, comme si Clarke n'était pas assise à la même table que lui

« A la soirée de Wells. »

« LE fils Wells ? C'est plutôt du niveau d'une soirée bridge chez ma mère, ça. » rajouta la fille au ruban rouge

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke, les yeux plissés par son air mutin :

« Et elle fait quoi, dans la vie, la petite paroissienne »

Murphy posa brutalement sa pinte sur la table, achevant de la rendre collante :

« T'as pas plu BCBG comme question ? »

« Ca va, t'as quelque chose à prouver, mon chou ? »

Vaguement impressionnée par leur attitude, Clarke porta sa pinte à ses lèvres ; les jeunes gens semblaient partis dans une joute orale qui faisait sourire Lexa. A son air tranquille, la blonde devina que sa vis-à-vis maîtrisait très bien son petit monde ; Lexa, même sans répondre, paraissait être totalement dans son élément :

« Darling, ne sois pas timide. » continua la jeune fille au ruban rouge, en se tournant vers Clarke, avec l'aisance d'un acteur qui inviterait au monologue

« Je suis dans le droit, pour répondre à ta première question. » la blonde détourna vaguement le regard en disant ça, comme si sa réponse ne pouvait pas faire le poids

« Ohhhh, une universitaire. Je le savais que tu aimais ce genre de gonzesse! » s'exclama le deuxième jeune homme

« Et ta maman paye tes études, c'est ça ? » rajouta Murphy, sans se départir de son sourire carnassier

Clarke sentit clairement l'insulte et haussa les épaules d'une façon désinvolte :

« Si c'est la seule condition pour réussir sa vie, ma foi, ça me semble acceptable. »

Et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Murphy :

« Mais c'est sûr que réussir sa vie, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, _chéri_. »

La fille au ruban rouge éclata de rire et frappa un bon coup sur l'épaule de Murphy, dont le regard était devenu plus acide :

« Ouuuuh, elle a du mordant, tu dois apprécier ça, Lexa. »

Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers Clarke, avec une sincérité désarmante :

« Moi, c'est Octavia! »

* * *

Clarke passa un bon moment avec la bande de l'Arkadia ; le deuxième type, Nathan, se révéla être parfaitement drôle et incisif, si bien que la jeune blonde commença à percevoir le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient les uns avec les autres. Octavia et Lexa, dans ce monde si bourrin, étaient tout aussi portées sur le sarcasme et Clarke en en apprit davantage sur cette petite troupe. Nathan aimait la voile et passait tous ses étés sur le bateau de son père, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Murphy n'en disait jamais trop sur lui-même et Octavia passait toutes ses heures libres à faire le tour du stade municipal en courant. A ces mots, Clarke tourna les yeux vers elle :

« Attends, tu fais de l'athlétisme et tu t'appelles Octavia ? Quel est ton nom de famille? »

La jeune fille termina sa pinte de bière et héla le barman qui quitta son comptoir :

« Octavia Blake. Pourquoi ? »

La blonde se tut est-ce qu'elle devait dire à Octavia qu'elle connaissait son frère ? Le doute s'installa un instant en elle, mais elle passa outre :

« C'est juste qu'à la soirée de Well's, j'ai aussi rencontré ton frère. »

« Ah, Bellamy ? »

« Le grand brun orgueilleux qu'on avait croisé au drugstore la semaine dernière ? » demanda Murphy

« Lui-même. »

Elle se pencha vers Clarke par-dessus la table, souriant largement :

« Et alors ? Je suis supposée réagir à cette nouvelle ? Tu connais mon grand frère, et ? »

Son regard se fit légèrement inquisiteur et Lexa l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

« C'est un type bien, ce Bellamy ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer avant

« On peut dire ça. » marmonna Octavia

La jeune brune ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus et Clarke ne lui posa pas davantage de questions ; seulement, elle s'efforça de garder en tête l'expression d'Octavia, cette petite grimace agacée qui déforma pendant un instant son visage harmonieux. Puis, elle se détendit et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise :

« C'est compliqué. »

Les pieds de sa chaise se décollèrent, balançant la jeune fille d'avant en arrière :

« Mais ne parlons pas de la famille. »

Sur ces mots, son regard glissa vers le barman qui s'était entre temps approché de leur table :

« J'peux avoir une autre bière, Lincoln ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui :

Et face à ce soudain mystère qui venait couvrir son amitié avec Bellamy d'un voix légèrement opaque, Clarke serra les lèvres. Elle avait trouvé l'étudiant sympathique et ce que pouvait sous-entendre Octavia la gênait insidieusement :

« Je voulais simplement en savoir un peu plus sur lui. On parle pas mal de lui à la fac. » reprit Clarke, mais elle sentit le regard de Lexa glisser sur elle, vaguement inquisiteur

« Oh, _beaucoup de personnes_ veulent mieux connaître Bellamy. » répondit Octavia

« Murphy, mon chou, tu aurais une cigarette ? » reprit-elle en tendant sa bouche charnue vers le jeune homme

Celui-ci sortit son paquet de Dunhill de la poche de sa veste et tendit une clope vers les lèvres d'Octavia. Cette dernière l'alluma, regardant pensivement la fumée glisser autour de ses doigts, sans répondre :

« Trêve de commérage. On est pas là pour ça. » finit par dire Lexa

La voix de la brune sortit Clarke de sa contemplation elle tourna ses yeux clairs vers sa vis-à-vis, une main distraitement glissée entre ses mèches blondes :

« Il va falloir que je rentre. La nuit est sûrement tombée »

« Je te raccompagne ? »

Les paroles de Lexa glissèrent dans l'esprit de la blonde, qui détourna son visage presque pudiquement :

« D'accord. »

En vrai, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre ; les remarques de ses amis avaient jeté sur la jeune fille brune un rien de mystère. Tous ces sous-entendus... Lexa était-elle « ce genre de personne » ? Aussi, sans vraiment savoir comme elle devait réagir, Clarke se leva et salua les autres :

« Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, gente dame. » annonça Nathan, en lui adressant une courbette depuis sa chaise

« Et on oubliera tes questions gênantes. » grinça Octavia, son verre levé vers elle

xXx

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'Arkadia, Clarke resserra les pans de son manteau autour de son corps ; le soleil s'était déjà couché et un vent glacial soufflait dans les rues de Woodland, qui se vidaient petit à petit :

« Je trouve que cette ville n'est pas mal. » dit Lexa, brisant le silence

« Je peux comprendre ça... Mais je t'avoue que j'ai parfois envie d'aller ailleurs. »

« Oh... Ailleurs, ce n'est pas mieux. » rajouta la brune

Clarke se tourna vers elle et vit le regard de Lexa s'obscurcir

« La petite ville du Maine dont je viens aurait eu beaucoup de choses à envier à Woodlands. Ses habitants... »

Elle s'interrompit, passant une main entre les mèches de sa queue de cheval lorsqu'elles glissèrent le long de son cou, Clarke aperçut une longue cicatrice qui barrait la chair claire, lèvres encore boursouflées comme si elle était récente. Cette vision glaça la blonde et elle décida de l'ignorer :

« Comment c'était ? » demanda la jeune blonde, espérant la faire changer d'état d'esprit

« C'était une petite ville qui bordait les montagnes, presque au milieu de la nature. Je me rappelle de sa douceur... »

Lexa baissa la tête, avant d'accélérer le pas :

« C'est difficile à expliquer, ce que je ressentais pour cette ville. Elle était belle à sa façon. »

Clarke, qui avançait à son rythme, posa timidement la main contre le bras de sa compagne :

« Et tu la regrettes ? »

La lumière d'un lampadaire éclaira brièvement le visage de la brune :

« J'y ai passé mes plus belles années. »

La jeune blonde sentit quelque chose d'insidieux se glisser dans son sein, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle commençait à comprendre que Lexa avait ses secrets et comptait bien les garder ; cependant, l'air qu'elle affichait dans la pénombre de la ville avait quelque chose de fascinant. Entre deux raies de lumière, Clarke percevait l'éclair vert de ses yeux qui lui paraissaient alors tout à fait félins :

« Mais je voulais te demander... Comment est-ce que tu as connu l'Arkadia ? » reprit la blonde

« Quand je suis arrivée ici, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis partie me promener et je suis arrivée devant ce bar. Je me sentais... étrangement seule. »

Lexa s'arrêta soudain, en plein milieu de la rue :

« Et je ne comprenais pas cette solitude. L'Arkadia m'est alors apparu comme ce dont j'avais besoin. Un lieu tranquille où d'autres personnes de mon genre se retrouvaient... »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Clarke, qui crut entrevoir de la peine dans les yeux verts :

« Sur le coup, je n'avais rien compris. »

Ces mots éveillèrent de la compassion en Clarke et elle retira lentement sa main du bras de Lexa :

« Étrangement, tes mots me paraissent familiers. »

La brune finit par se secouer, comme si elle sortait d'une transe particulièrement fascinante, et haussa les épaules :

« Oublie ça, tu veux. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit. »

Et elle reprit sa marche, Clarke encore plantée derrière elle, seule dans la lumière crue d'un lampadaire qui éclairait son visage désemparé.

* * *

Lexa l'abandonna sur le pas de la porte avec un signe vaguement amical de la main et Clarke resta un instant sur le perron de sa maison, indécise. Enfin, quand elle rentra, sa mère vint tout de suite la retrouver, pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de son après-midi., tout de suite très pressante En retirant son manteau, la blonde lui répondit qu'elle avait bien retrouvé son amie et qu'elles avaient passé un bon moment à discuter. Cette nouvelle parut satisfaire sa mère, qui l'abandonna au milieu de l'entrée, son imperméable à la main. Étrangement, Clarke ne parvenait pas à retirer les derniers mots de Lexa de son esprit ; et cette cicatrice sur son cou ? Et le secret de Bellamy ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable d'y trouver une réponse.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans sa chambre, elle regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Lexa qui l'avait blessée et pourquoi.

* * *

 **NB :** Alors, j'annule ce qui a été écrit précédemment au sujet des votes ; en lisant le commentaire de Whyamishy, je me suis aperçue que c'était sacrément con : je trouverai d'autres moyens de t'impliquer, ô lecteur.

 **Guest 1 :** Du Clexa ? Ohoho, tu verras. J'ai une trame assez précise pour le développement des amours de Clarke et je pense que certains tournants te surprendront. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire :'3 keep reading !

 **Guest 2 :** Ah, c'est sûr que c'était une période un peu compliquée pour les femmes x) c'est sûr que la contrainte religieuse y jouait pour beaucoup. Mais bon, j'espère qu'on pourra voir Clarke et Lexa s'épanouir !

 **Whyamshy :** Si j'écris cette fic, c'est aussi un peu pour briser la guerre du fandom 8D mais je n'en dis pas plus ~ merci pour ton commentaire, keep reading !


	5. Ce jour enneigé

**Prompt.** "désolée, je ne voulais pas."

 **Ce jour enneigé.**

Rêveuse, Clarke planta sa fourchette dans son steak et entreprit de le découper.

En face d'elle, Abby et Marcus Kane discutaient des petits riens de la journée, ces instants du quotidien qui rassuraient tant la mère de l'étudiante ; celle-ci prenait souvent un instant pour s'imaginer ce que sa mère avait pu être avant de devenir cette femme au foyer modèle. De ce que Clarke savait de son passé (rappel de ces soirées qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, elle, Jake et Abby), Abby avait même commencé des études de médecine après le lycée : elle s'était révélée plutôt douée pour le tripatouillage d'organes, jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré Jake, ingénieur de son état. A partir de ce moment-là, sa concentration s'était totalement dissipée et elle n'avait plus vécu que dans l'attente du _Grand Jour_.

C'était comme ça que cette mère douée en sciences s'était transformée en véritable _bonne femme_. Une métamorphose radicale, songea Clarke en posant un œil incrédule sur la femme qui bavardait gaiement en découpant son entrecôte. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer autre, à s'activer en blouse de laboratoire, un scalpel à la main et du sang sur les doigts. Mais Abby ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses rêves, ni même de ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle ; elle se contentait de l'encourager à réaliser les siens, en restant toujours un peu sur la défensive, comme si elle espérait que ces souhaits seraient conformes à la société dans laquelle elles vivaient toutes les deux. La bouche toujours un peu pincée quand Clarke ramenait des bonnes notes à la maison, le regard plutôt soupçonneux lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année.

De l'autre côté, Marcus Kane s'était révélé plus progressiste, mais sans jamais dépasser les limites du genre. Autoriser sa belle-fille à aller en soirée, ne pas lui demander sans cesse où elle s'était rendue. Et pourtant, Clarke se souvenait encore de l'époque où leur relation avait été plus que mouvementée. A son arrivée dans le foyer, Marcus s'était montré particulièrement infect il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter que sa belle-fille était un peu… à part. Le fait de ne pas avoir avoir eu d'autres enfants avec Abby y jouait pour beaucoup. L'homme devait se rendre compte que Clarke serait la seule trace qu'il laisserait sur Terre et cette pensée tenait une place importante dans l'état de leur relation actuelle. Il la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, tandis qu'Abby se chargeait de la partie « amoureuse » de son existence. Clarke n'avait jamais pu passer une rentrée sans que sa mère ne lui demande si elle avait rencontré _quelqu'un_ , et dans son ton, il semblait y avoir une éternelle menace.

 _Si tu ne trouves pas ce quelqu'un, tu seras seule. Irrémédiablement._

Comme si ce quelqu'un était le garant de sa future solidité et de son bonheur. A chaque fois que Abby lui avait posé la question, Clarke avait pu apercevoir l'état de la société dans laquelle elle grandissait ; partout dans le pays des mères devaient poser la même question à leurs filles, avec une touche émouvante d'espoir dans la voix et un souhait secret dans leurs cœurs : _faites que ma fille soit aussi heureuse que je l'ai été. Faites que ma fille trouve un foyer stable. Faites que ma fille appartienne à quelqu'un qui l'aime réellement_.

Plus qu'un but, c'était une façon de vivre.

Clarke se rappelait encore du jour où Raven lui avait présenté sa bague de fiançailles, si concrètement heureuse que la blonde avait eu honte d'être seule. Le petit anneau d'argent luisait doucement à l'annuaire de son amie, qui souriait largement :

« On va se marier ! »

Etait-ce de l'envie que Clarke avait ressentie à ce moment précis ? Ou était-ce une haine secrète de ces règles indicibles qui allaient lui voler son amie ?

Raven avait toujours été précieuse à ses yeux ; petites, elles avaient joué ensemble dans le bac à sable du parc voisin et faisaient des pâtés qu'elles imaginaient être leurs futures maisons. _Regarde_ , avait dit la brune, en riant, _ça, ce sera mon pavillon et on aura des fleurs et un chiens_. Elle avait ensuite planté dans le sable une petite poupée aux cheveux courts. _Et ça, ce sera mon mari_ , avait-elle rajouté, d'une voix aussi artificielle que si elle avait été une jolie poupée.

Mais Clarke savait aussi que Raven avait eu d'autres intérêts dans l'existence ; depuis son enfance, elle adorait la mécanique. La blonde l'avait souvent vue se passionner pour le système de transmission des radios. Elle en avait même dépecé une, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, ces engrenages secrets qui s'entortillaient gracieusement dans ce ventre de métal. Mais lentement, très lentement, ces nobles intérêts s'étaient fait avaler par le reste. La mécanique avait disparu dans un amas de frivolités un peu vaines, qui avaient fini par devenir la personnalité de Raven, et Clarke avait vu, avec une pointe de déception, son amie se transformer en cette figure qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui : une femme pétillante mais futile, les yeux éternellement plissés par un rire qui frisait le mécanisme de survie.

Abby semblait avoir été construite sur le même modèle et ces femmes souriantes étaient légions : polies, mais pas vraiment exubérantes, gentilles, sans trop de charisme.

En repensant à la sympathie de Bellamy, Clarke eut peur pour sa propre intégrité et, en avalant une bouchée du dessert, elle se jura qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme _ça_ , semblable à ces jolies poupées assez surfaites, aux regards de porcelaine étincelante.

« Clarke, tu es dans la lune ? » lui demanda Abby, en lui remettant de la jelly dans son assiette  
« Peut-être qu'elle rêve d'un joli garçon. » répliqua Kane, du ton d'un amuseur de foire

La blonde lui jeta un regard peu amène par-dessus son assiette et se contenta de dévorer ce qu'il lui restait de dessert :

« Avec mon amie, on est allé à l'Arkadia. » dit-elle entre deux bouchées  
« L'Arkadia ? »

Le visage de Marcus se plissa presque imperceptiblement ; il but une rasade de bière, avant de reposer bruyamment sa bouteille sur la table. L'écho du choc résonna un instant dans la pièce ; puis, il demanda :

« Quel intérêt y'a-t-il à se rendre dans ce bar de dégénérés ? »  
« Tu connais cet endroit ? » reprit Abby, tournant vers lui un regard inquisiteur  
« De nom. Il n'y a que les gens sans âme qui s'y rendent. Des pédérastres et des marginaux. »  
« Et alors ? » grogna Clarke

Elle repoussa son assiette et se leva :

« J'ai terminé, je vais dans ma chambre. »  
« C'est ça, va réviser tes cours. C'est sûr que ça te sera plus utile que le genre de personnes que tu pourrais fréquenter à l'Arkadia. »

Vaguement humiliée, la blonde serra les poings, mais décida de ne pas répondre.

Dans le secret de son esprit, elle se jura de retourner au bar dès qu'elle le pourrait. Tout, pour effacer ce sourire orgueilleux de la face de son beau-père, tout pour sortir de sa trajectoire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait pas à parler de son entrevue avec Bellamy et, sans ajouter un seul mot, elle monta à l'étage d'un pas pesant, après avoir foudroyé Marcus Kane du regard.

* * *

Le lendemain, la neige avait recouvert les rues de Woodlands, rendant leur traversée plus difficile pour la personne qui oserait s'y aventurer.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, Clarke prit un instant pour contempler ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le manteau de neige épais qui étouffait les sons rendait la ville plus festive : ça sentait Noël. L'étudiante partait en cours à l'heure où les autres allaient au travail et les voitures sortaient une par une dans la rue, file sage de _working-men_ partant remplir leur devoir.

L'air sombre, Marcus apparut dans le dos de la blonde:

« Allons-y. » grogna-t-il, l'air d'avoir toujours en tête la discussion de la veille

Tout aussi silencieuse, Clarke monta dans sa voiture, avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Pendant que Marcus la conduisait à l'université, elle regarda à l'extérieur ; et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Woodlands lui parut haïssable, loin d'être ce havre de paix que tout le monde vantait. En passant devant le cinéma local, elle songea que celui-ci ne sortait jamais les nouveautés au bon moment ; les mêmes films passaient encore et encore pendant des semaines, si bien qu'on finissait par les connaître par cœur. Rien de nouveau, jamais.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur ; dans leur dos, les autres voitures suivaient docilement la circulation : les accidents étaient rares dans le centre de Woodlands, pour ne pas dire inexistants, et Clarke se sentit étouffer. Elle souhaita ardemment que quelque chose se produise. N'importe quoi.

pendant ce temps, Marcus n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation et freina en douceur devant le campus :

« Allez, bonne journée. » dit-il tout de même à sa belle-fille, lorsque celle-ci s'extirpa de la voiture

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de daigner répondre sèchement :

« A ce soir. »

Puis, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle devait suivre son premier cours de la matinée.

* * *

A midi, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria, consciente qu'elle allait encore déjeuner seule.

Loin de repousser sa solitude, celle-ci ne fit que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur et Clarke sortit le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé en grommelant. Feuilletant d'une main distraite son manuel de droit constitutionnel, elle sentait bien que ses pensées étaient ailleurs et que les mots qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient loin de s'imprimer dans son esprit ; excédée, elle referma sèchement le livre, avant de planter son visage entre ses mains.

Momentanément aveuglée, elle sentit qu'une personne s'attablait en face d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, prête à renvoyer l'intrus où bon lui semblait. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en apercevant Lexa, apparue comme par magie devant ses yeux. La jeune femme portait une tenue plus conventionnelle que la veille sous son manteau de laine noire, jupe plissée de fillette sage et chemisier clair :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis maintenant ? » grinça Clarke, consciente de sa mauvaise humeur  
« Non. »

La jeune femme sortit de son sac un sandwich, qu'elle entreprit de déballer soigneusement :

« J'ai simplement suivi ton conseil. Je suis venue consulter un ouvrage de référence sur John Clare. On a un travail à faire sur l'Angleterre Romantique et passer par un poète me semblait essentiel pour parler de l'esprit du Siècle. Et puis, je me suis dit que tu devais être dans le coin, alors je suis venue. Après, si je te dérange, je peux très bien aller m'asseoir ailleurs. »

« Non, non, laisse tomber. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon état normal. »

« Agacée ? » demanda Lexa, en mordant son sandwich, un sourcil haussé  
« On peut dire ça. Mon beau-père a dit que les personnes qui traînaient à l'Arkadia étaient un troupeau de dégénérés. »  
« Et tu crois toujours ce que te dit ton beau-père ? »  
« C'est pas le problème. »  
« Alors, tu t'es sentie concernée ? »  
« … Possible. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Clarke détourna brièvement le regard :

« C'est que je me sens un peu troublée. Je ne pensais pas que je trouverais ce bar si… si… » reprit-elle, d'une voix plus ténue  
« Conforme à tes attentes ? J'ai aussi pensé ça la première fois. »  
« C'est juste que j'ai toujours été élevée comme une petite fille modèle et que… c'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai trouvé que la spontanéité de tes amis était _priceless_. »  
« Tu les as donc appréciés ? »  
« Oui. Vraiment. »

Lexa sourit derrière son sandwich et baissa les yeux vers le manuel fermé à la va-vite :

« Je comprends ton sentiment. Ce sont des gens bien.»  
« Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. » reprit Clarke, se rendant compte qu'elle disait exactement la même chose à Lexa qu'à Bellamy

Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait peu discuté avec eux, en comparaison avec d'autres bavardages qu'elle avait eu dans le passé, elle se rendait compte que la personnalité de ces deux jeunes gens était unique, chacune à sa façon. Bellamy et sa sympathie, qui paraissait gratuite. Lexa et son entrelacement de mystères.

Les yeux verts de la brune se plissèrent pendant un bref instant, puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et se pencha vers sa vis-à-vis :

« Ça te dit de ne pas aller en cours cette après-midi ? » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle ne tenait pas à se faire entendre  
« Pour aller où ? »  
« N'importe où. Au cinéma. Au parc. Je t'ai imposé mon choix hier, à toi de m'imposer le tien, maintenant. Fais-moi découvrir Woodlands. »

Clarke réfléchit un instant, son sandwich en suspens devant sa bouche. Y'avait-il un endroit qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement ? _A place to be_ ?

Elle se rappela de la montagne qui surplombait Woodlands, un mont assez haut, recouvert d'une forêt encore épaisse. Elle était au-delà de la zone industrielle et, enfant, ses parents l'emmenaient souvent s'y promener ; elle se souvenait qu'elle serrait la main de Jake dans la sienne, ses pas suivant les siens avec régularité. Ce souvenir l'emplit de nostalgie pendant quelques secondes ; puis, son regard trouble revint vers Lexa et elle s'ébroua :

« Pas le centre-ville. Ma mère pourrait s'y trouver. Tu sais conduire ? »  
« Oui, mais je n'ai pas de voiture. Par contre, Nathan a la sienne. On pourrait passer le voir à son boulot et lui demander de nous la prêter ? »  
« Il ferait vraiment ça ? »  
« C'est un chic type. »

Clarke se leva et épousseta sa robe, avant de remettre son manteau :

« Alors, allons-y. Je t'emmène au Mont Weather. »

Lexa l'observa un instant, mâchonnant son sandwich jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Clarke ? »  
« Plus sûre que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Et elle adressa un sourire radieux à sa vis-à-vis qui quittait sa chaise.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent par se rendre à Kroger, l'un des premiers supermarchés à avoir ouvert à Woodlands.

Nathan Miller y travaillait depuis peu, vêtu du tablier de l'employé modèle, ses cheveux châtains plaqués sur son crâne avec de la gomina graisseuse. En voyant les filles débarquer, il quitta son comptoir, en disant à un autre employé qu'il allait prendre une pause clope. Clarke se sentit curieusement à l'aise avec lui, alors qu'il se plaignait des clients et de leur précipitation.

A cette époque, les supermarchés avaient déjà commencé à envahir les Etats-Unis depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, mais les gens ne semblaient toujours pas en revenir. Contrairement à l'Europe, qui avait eu à subir le contre-coup de l'après-guerre, les magasins américains débordaient de nourriture et les gens continuaient à en engranger, comme s'ils craignaient que le pire puisse arriver.

Après tout, il fallait maintenant compter avec l'émergence de la _Peur Rouge_ , la crainte de ces ignobles soviétiques qui œuvraient dans l'ombre à l'est de l'Europe, et même Clarke savait qu'un Soviet' pouvait se dissimuler à peu près n'importe où. Marcus Kane le lui avait assez répété : les bolchéviques étaient une menace réelle.

Après les avoir écoutées exposer leur projet de balade, Nathan leur remit les clés de sa ford avec un sourire malicieux, l'air de dire ne faites pas de bêtise avec ma titine, les filles. Vieux et cabossé, l'engin reposait dans un coin du parking, mais Clarke ressentit tout de suite de la sympathie pour la voiture, dont même la carlingue paraissait souffrante. Alors que Lexa se glissait derrière le volant, la blonde laissa traîner sa main sur la carrosserie glacée de l'engin et elle frissonna, se demandant ce à quoi elle avait bien pu penser lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sécher les cours avec la brunette.

Lorsqu'elle finit par rentrer à son tour dans l'habitacle, Lexa lança le moteur, qui crachota doucement avant de se mettre à ronronner. La voiture partit sur la route lisse, à bonne allure, et Lexa accéléra, arrachant à la machine un grondement agacé.

Silencieuse, Clarke contemplait le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, avec le sentiment que ce mutisme ne la dérangeait pas. Elle appréciait, tout simplement, de se retrouver assise là en compagnie de la brunette, qui fixait sur la route un regard intense. Au bout de vingt minutes, les maisons finirent par se faire plus rares et la voiture s'engagea sur un chemin tortueux, plongeant dans un sous-bois lourd de neige. Lexa ne disait toujours rien, mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et Clarke se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. En passant une vitesse, la main de la brunette venait parfois effleurer celle de la blonde, et celle-ci sentait un courant de chaleur, insidieux, remonter dans son bras ; aussi, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la tranquillité de cette après-midi enneigée.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Clarke était toujours en train de somnoler, la joue appuyée contre la vitre glacée. Lexa la regarda un instant, avant de poser, doucement, sa main sur son épaule :

« Clarke, on est arrivé. »

La jeune blonde entrouvrit les yeux et grogna ; puis, elle s'étira langoureusement :

« La voiture m'endort toujours un peu, désolée. «

« Ça ne fait rien. »

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture, contemplant le paysage blanc qu'elles avaient sous les yeux ; la neige étouffait leurs pas et glaçait leurs mains, mais Clarke se baissa pour en ramasser un peu, qu'elle tassa entre ses doigts :

«Je venais souvent ici, quand j'étais petite. Ça me permettait de me sentir davantage en paix. »

« A Polis, on avait aussi une forêt. C'était davantage la campagne qu'ici, en fait. » répondit Lexa en soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer

« Ah, donc, tu viens de Polis. Tu commences à te dévoiler, Lexa. »  
« Je le fais quand ça ne me pose pas de problème de conscience. »

La brunette se baissa, pour commencer à dessiner dans la neige avec son pied. Autour d'elles, on n'entendait que le glissement feutré des flocons qui s'entassaient sur les branches et Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel éclatant de lumière :

« Et pourquoi ça te poserait des problèmes de confiance ? »  
« Parce que les gens n'ont pas toujours été très gentils à mon égard. » murmura Lexa, le visage tourné vers le sol  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Quand j'étais en dernière année de lycée, on m'a attaquée. Pour la seule raison que je n'étais pas comme les autres. »

Clarke se refusa à ramener son regard vers elle ; les yeux toujours levés, elle sentit qu'une simple parole mal placée pouvait briser ce flot de confidences et elle se contenta de former une boule avec la neige qu'elle avait ramassée :

« ça a dû être terrible. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre  
« ça l'était… »

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant et Clarke lui jeta la boule de neige dans le dos, si bien que la brunette se releva rapidement, le visage rougi par le froid. Elle ramassa à son tour ce qu'elle avait sous la main, avant de la lancer vers la blonde, qui se décala d'un pas pour éviter le tir :

« Je ne te permets pas. » répliqua Clarke, en souriant

La seconde d'après, elle se prit quand même de la neige en plein visage et recula, éclatant de rire :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez, mademoiselle Griffin ? » gronda Lexa

« Mais riiiien, riiiien du tout. » rétorqua Clarke, en lui jetant une nouvelle boule de neige à la figure

Elles jouèrent pendant un moment avec la neige et se laissèrent prendre au jeu, le froid oublié pendant ce bref instant d'amusement qui leur sembla durer une éternité, tant leurs visages gelés avaient du mal à sourire, lèvres craquelées par le froid et nez retroussés pour repousser sa morsure. La neige volait entre elles, s'emmêlait dans leurs cheveux lâchés et fondait contre leur peau, la rosissant furieusement.

Clarke finit par se glisser derrière un arbre pour éviter la salve et se glissa entre les troncs pour s'approcher en douceur de Lexa, qui regardait à la ronde, les yeux plissés. La blonde s'accroupit pour avancer en catimi, ramassa un peu de neige et attendit.

Pendant ce temps, le regard de Lexa continuait à faire le tour de la clairière, inquisiteur :

« Clarke ? »

Silence. Et puis, de nouveau :

« Clarke ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune blonde s'élança hors de sa planque, pour jeter un gros tas de neige aggloméré sur son adversaire. Celui-ci éclata de rire, avant de lui saisir les mains, afin d'éviter une récidive :

« Arrête… ! »

Elles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, regards bleus et verts emmêlés dans la frénésie de l'instant, et la main de Lexa remonta sur le poignet de Clarke. Celle-ci, vaguement distraite par le contact, planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis, exhalant un nuage de condensation. Enfin, Lexa s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement.

En un instant, Clarke comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et un déferlement de sensations nouvelles l'engloba, déferlant sur sa conscience. Puis, la honte, soudain, tout aussi neuve, et bien plus mordante. Lexa s'approchait toujours, lèvres tendues vers les siennes, mais Clarke recula brutalement, avec une sensation nette de cassure :

« En fait, il faut que je rentre. Il doit déjà être tard. »

Ses yeux clairs se tournèrent de nouveau vers le ciel, cherchant dans les rayons du soleil une baisse de luminosité. Il lui semblait, tout à coup, qu'elle avait très froid.

Lexa lâcha ses mains et son visage reprit son expression habituelle, regard clôt et lèvres serrées :

« D'accord. Retournons dans la voiture. » répondit-elle d'une voix froide

Couvertes de neige, les deux jeunes filles crapahutèrent tant bien que mal vers la vieille ford, pour s'affaler sur ses sièges de vieux skaï :

« Nathan va être furieux qu'on ait salopé sa voiture. » grogna Clarke, en se retournant vers la clairière enneigée qui continuait à lui faire de l'œil

La brunette assise à côté d'elle ne répondit pas et Clarke se sentit gênée. Le sentiment, si familier, lui assécha la gorge ; elle baissa les yeux, se trouvant maladroite :

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas… je… »

« N'en parlons plus. Oublie ça. »

Lexa alluma le moteur et le laissa ronronner quelques instants, avant de lancer la voiture sur le chemin enneigé. Durant le trajet, elle ne rajouta rien de plus, comme si tout avait été dit, et Clarke ne sut pas comment relancer la conversation. Une pierre lui bloquait la poitrine ; elle avait l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose d'étrangement fragile et sa sympathie pour Lexa s'en trouva renforcée :

« C'est pour ça qu'on t'a attaquée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour quoi donc ? » rétorqua la brunette, en passant une vitesse

« Et bien, pour… »

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de continuer à contrecœur :

« …parce que tu es lesbienne ? »

« Peut-être. » répondit Lexa évasivement, le regard fixé droit devant elle

« Je te dépose chez toi ? » continua-t-elle, comme si Clarke n'avait jamais posé de question gênante

« Oui… »

La blonde enfonça ses mains dans son giron et laissa son regard glisser sur les étendues enneigées :

« On se reverra quand même ? »

« Peut-être. »

Le cœur serré, Clarke finit par tourner de nouveau son visage vers celui de Lexa ; le rouge lui monta aux joues, car elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, cette bataille dans la neige, leurs mains, le geste de la brune…

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon, mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ?

« Lexa… »

« Quoi ? »

Clarke posa sa main sur celle de Lexa, qui tenait le levier de vitesse :

« Je t'apprécie. »

« Mh. »

La brune se contenta d'accélérer et la vieille ford fila de plus belle sur la route.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Clarke secoua son manteau enneigé ; les flocons mouillés s'en détachèrent avec un chuintement et glissèrent au sol. La blonde regarda la flaque qui se formait lentement à ses pieds, le cœur serré.

L'après-midi lui revenait parfois en mémoire ; elle se sentait alors rougir, comme si la main de Lexa sur la sienne avait été brûlante. Serrant son sac de cours contre elle, Clarke monta dans sa chambre, décidée à se prendre un bon bain pour se changer les idées.

A ce moment précis, on sonna à la porte et sa mère, présente à ce moment-là, alla ouvrir :

« Clarke, chérie, Raven est là et voudrait te parler. Dépêche-toi, elle n'a pas l'air bien. » hulula-t-elle depuis l'entrée

La blonde poussa un soupir, avant de redescendre d'un pas pesant. Son amie d'enfance était debout dans le hall et dès qu'elle aperçut Clarke, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Immédiatement, l'étudiante sentit que Raven pleurait et posa sa main sur sa tête :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La brune releva son visage défait par les larmes, hoquetant entre deux sanglots :

« Ce salop m'a trompée… ! Il m'a trompée… ! »

Surprise, Clarke glissa sa main contre la joue de Raven, afin de relever son menton vers elle :

« Allez, viens, ne restons pas sur le perron. Tu vas attraper froid. On va se faire un bon chocolat et tu vas me raconter ça… »

Mais elle sentait que le cœur n'y était pas, lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots.

Voir Raven pleurer sur les conséquences désastreuses de sa vie amoureuse lui rappela le malheur qu'il pouvait y avoir à mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un homme et elle serra de nouveau son amie contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son col molletonné :

« Ca va aller… » murmura-t-elle

Puis, elle ferma la porte et entraîna Raven dans la cuisine. La jeune fille s'attabla, sans même retirer son manteau, toujours en larmes :

« Je pensais que ça allait être facile, tout ça. Mais tu avais raison, Clarke. Il ne faut jamais donner son amour à quelqu'un… » sanglota-t-elle, le visage dévasté

Clarke lança un regard impérieux à sa mère pour la faire quitter la pièce, avant de s'asseoir en face de Raven :

« C'est comme ça, hein… Mais dis m'en plus… »

Elle eut conscience de l'absurdité de sa réponse, mais invita d'un regard engageant son amie à poursuivre. Entre deux crises de larmes, la brune lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas exactement surpris Finn avec une autre ; cependant, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il s'était montré plus distant ces derniers jours, plus vague et insaisissable. Et elle l'avait entendu parler au téléphone avec une femme, elle en était sûre :

« Donc, en gros, tu ne sais rien de précis. » soupira Clarke, appuyant son menton contre son poing fermé

« Mais si, il était tout câlin et tendre au téléphone. Je… »

« Tu devrais le confronter, histoire d'en être vraiment sûre. Et après, tu aviseras. »

« Comment ? »

« S'il nie et que tu as tout de même raison, tu le sauras assez vite. »

Tendant un mouchoir à son amie, Clarke s'efforça de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle put, mais, malgré le désarroi de Raven, elle sentait que ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer. Son sens de l'empathie lui paraissait curieusement endormi dans un coin de sa tête ; elle se contentait de tapoter la main de Raven avec douceur, le regard soucieux.

La brune resta avec elle jusqu'au dîner, misérable et larmoyante, si bien que Clarke ne put que l'inviter à rester dormir à la maison.

Et après un bon dîner cuisiné par Abby, qui posa sur l'amie de sa fille un regard désolé, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent se coucher dans cette chambre où elles avaient passé tellement de bons moments par le passé. Clarke laissa son lit à Raven et se coucha sur un matelas à côté, remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton.

Et toute la nuit, elle entendit son amie sangloter, avec la pensée que, décidemment, l'amour c'était sacrément vicelard comme sentiment.

* * *

 **NB :** Omg, je crois que je n'avais jamais écrit des chapitres aussi longs pour une fanfiction, c'est incredibruuuuu. Je suis plutôt contente de celui-ci, les choses se mettent bien en place.

 **Pour les petites notes :**

Concernant la ford, j'ai fait des recherches sur les voitures dans les 50's, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur les boîtes automatiques o : donc si Lexa passe les vitesses de la ford, c'est… éventuellement… un anachronisme, ohoho.

Quant à ce bon John Clare dont Lexa parle au début du chapître, il s'agit d'un poète romantique britannique du XIXé siècle, qui était affilié aux milieux populaires. Il a fait beaucoup de choses très tristes, très amoureuses et surtout, très reliées à la nature.

 **Whyamishy :** souhait quasiment exhaussé ! Mais ouais, évitons de lancer une nouvelle guerre des gangs sur .

 **Guest 1 :** Bellamy, pour moi, c'est un ténébreux jovial (comment ça, c'est une oxymore ?) donc le secret sera forcément à la hauteur de ça !

Et à tous les autres, merciiiiii d'avoir commenté _/ happy is happy /_ Keep readiiiiing !

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la sixième chapitre ! En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là, see ya !


	6. La bête tapie dans le coeur des femmes

**Prompt.** Chacun ses regrets

 **Chapitre 6. La bête tapie dans le coeur des femmes  
**

Le pleurs de Raven avaient fini par se calmer à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit et Clarke, malgré sa honte de ne pas l'avoir consolée autant que sa situation le méritait, s'autorisa à passer de la somnolence insuffisante au sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil commençait à colorer la neige de lueurs vives et Raven était assise dans le lit, accoudée à la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers l'horizon de toits qui couraient à perte de vue. Ses grands yeux sombres paraissaient remplis de brume, des larges cernes noirs s'étendaient sous eux, marque de sa peine :

« Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillée ? » murmura Clarke, le visage encore à demi dissimulé sous sa couette  
« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment dormi… La nuit a été difficile et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Le comportement de Finn, mon attitude d'hier soir, tout se brouille. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

La blonde se tira hors de son couchage et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie, posant sa main sur son épaule recouverte de l'une de ses chemises de nuit à elle. D'humeur un peu plus tendre, elle se laissa glisser contre elle, pour poser sa joue contre l'arrondi de son bras, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort :

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en soucier plus que ça. Il y a d'autres choses dans ta vie, que ta relation avec Finn. »  
« Et quoi donc ? »  
« Par exemple… Tes études. Je pense que c'est une bonne occasion de les terminer. Tu n'aurais même pas dû envisager de les arrêter. Et tu devrais peut-être te remettre à la mécanique… »  
« C'est loin d'être féminin, comme passe-temps. »  
« Est-ce qu'il faudrait vraiment se soucier de ce qui est féminin ou de ce qui ne l'est pas ? »  
« Justement, ça me paraît plutôt essentiel, à moi… »

Clarke leva lentement les yeux vers elle, pour observer ce visage aux traits durcis par la fatigue, toujours tendu vers la fenêtre :

« Au stade où tu en es, il serait judicieux de développer… autre chose. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, si tu passes tes journées la tête dans un moteur. »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Ne sois pas si naïve, Clarke. Les gens ne sont pas gentils envers ceux qui sortent de la trajectoire habituelle. »  
« Alors, tu en avais conscience depuis le début ? »

Le regard de Raven rencontra brièvement celui de la blonde ; dans un vague éclair de compréhension, elles échangèrent leurs doutes. Puis, les lèvres tremblantes, la brune baissa les yeux :

« Bien sûr. Je crois que nous en avons toutes conscience, au fond de nous. Que ce n'est pas juste. Que ce n'est pas bien. Mais comment faire ? Je me rends compte que je me suis tellement reposée sur Finn, que je n'ai rien d'autre de solide… C'est effrayant, comme situation. Finn est mon ultime frontière et au-delà, c'est le néant…»  
« … »

Clarke se serra davantage contre son amie et laissa son regard gambader sur les objets qui peuplaient ses étagères, attroupement hétéroclites de babioles achetées au fil des années ; cadres photo et porcelaine se côtoyant, coude à coude avec une peluche ronde que John Murphy lui avait offert à l'époque où ils étaient encore amis ( _quel âge a cette vieille peluche élimée ? Il lui manque un œil et un bouton luisant le remplace. Les oreilles pendent tristement_ ) :

« Mais hier, j'ai senti que je sortais de la trajectoire. » reprit Clarke, d'une voix dans laquelle elle aurait voulu distiller davantage d'émotion

Mais Raven lui posa une main sur la tête, repoussant la frange blonde qui menaçait de balayer le large front de Clarke :

« Allons, tu n'y as jamais été, toi. Je t'ai vue danser avec Bellamy Blake, et… c'était bien. » répondit-elle avec un sourire distrait  
« Oui… il y a ça… mais aussi autre chose. J'ai continué à voir Lexa. Et hier, je suis allée avec elle au Mont Weather. On a fait une bataille de boules de neige et, à un moment, nos mains se sont touchées. J'ai eu une impression bizarre, quand elle s'est approchée de moi. C'est là que je me suis éloignée. J'avais honte. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, sans s'arrêter  
« …Je peux comprendre que ça te trouble. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » soupira Clarke, emmêlant distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux

« Mais toi, tu savais qu'elle était comme ça ? » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment  
« Je n'en avais aucune idée… Elle est toujours très froide avec moi, comme si elle tenait à garder une distance prudente. »  
« Dans ce cas, je devrais plutôt continuer à voir Bellamy ? »  
« En fait, je crois que tu connais parfaitement bien la réponse à ta question et que tu ne la poses que pour la rhétorique : dois-tu voir Bellamy ? Peux-tu continuer à fréquenter Lexa ? Mais, mon dieu, arrête de te prendre la tête avec des détails et bouge-toi… ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, les lèvres de Raven avaient pris un pli amer ; elle se leva, resserrant d'un geste fier les plis de la chemise de nuit autour de son corps :

« Tu as l'occasion, peut-être, de faire autre chose que moi, de trouver une autre façon de t'épanouir. Et tu ne vas pas foutre ça en l'air à cause d'interrogations existentialistes, ah ça non, Clarke Griffin. Tu vas écouter ton instinct et c'est tout. Finies les incertitudes bloquantes. Terminées les crises d'introspection. _Get your shit together, girl_. »

Clarke se laissa glisser sur son matelas et plongea son visage entre ses mains ; dressée en face d'elle, Raven, avec ses cheveux épars et son visage furieux, ressemblait à une sorte d'entité colérique. Ses yeux sombres la foudroyaient, comme si elle avait définitivement assez de ces pleurnicheries :

« Sérieusement, Clarke. Regarde-moi. Je pensais que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait et maintenant, je me retrouve comme une conne. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il t'arrive la même chose ? Vraiment ? »

De nouveau, les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de la brune et elle tapa du pied sur le matelas de Clarke, en proie à une crise de colère puérile. Dans cette figure dressée, la blonde retrouvait son amie d'enfance, celle qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus et qui estimait qu'il y aurait mieux pour elle, que ce château de sable et cette poupée sagement plantée à son entrée :

« Bouge-toi… ! » grogna de nouveau la brune, en larmes

Comme si cette dernière invective faisait écho à ses propres peines, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Clarke et glissa ses bras autour de la silhouette mince de son amie :

« Il ne faut pas que toi, tu laisses tomber. » souffla-t-elle, en relevant le visage de Clarke par le menton

Elles se regardèrent pendant un douloureux instant ; puis, Raven essuya rageusement ses larmes et se plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres :

« Et maintenant, il faut que nous y allions. Affronter l'Ennemi. »

Sa main tendue vers Clarke pour lui proposer de se lever, elle la tira vers elle lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les siens ; un sourire peiné jouait sur ses lèvres pâles, mais elle ne rajouta rien, laissant la blonde ramasser ses affaires pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

En montant dans la voiture de Marcus, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bien égoïste, incapable d'entendre la peine de Raven. Tout ce temps, elle s'était concentrée sur ses propres désillusions, sans se rendre compte que son propre statut était, de fait, celui de toutes les femmes. Elle ne pouvait choisir de fermer les yeux, pour le simple plaisir de contempler sa propre vision du monde. Aussi, elle se promit de se fier à son instinct, comme Raven lui avait dit de le faire, tout en se défendant de trop se reposer sur les autres.

Son amie avait quitté la maison bien avant elle, après un café et une gaufre rapidement avalés. Son visage illuminé de maquillage, elle avait enfilé sa veste avant de filer, après avoir déposé un baiser sonore sur la joue de Clarke. A bientôt, lui avait-elle dit, avec un sourire rasséréné. Je parlerais à Finn, avait-elle ajouté, et la blonde n'avait pu douter que le fiancé dont il était question allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Mais, avait-elle songé en haussant les épaules, il ne faut jamais chercher la bête tapie dans le cœur des femmes.

Aussi, elle adressa un regard pensif à Marcus. Lui, avait-il réellement choisi son destin ? Cette vie ? Etait-il lui-même en mesure de contrôler son existence ?

Son beau-père affichait toujours une expression parfaitement concentrée lorsqu'il conduisait, tout en maintenant prudemment sa voiture hors des amas de neige. Lorsqu'elle le vit si soucieux, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir proche de lui ; il essayait aussi, tant bien que mal, de mener sa barque, à sa façon :

« Ton amie va bien ? » demanda-t-il  
« Mieux, je pense. Elle a pris une décision. » répondit Clarke, sans savoir si elle parlait de Raven ou d'elle-même  
« Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Il freina devant le campus et, de nouveau, le traditionnel « bonne journée » retentit dans l'habitacle. Cette fois-ci, Clarke y répondit avec un sourire, avant de sortir de la voiture.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au _Donney's_ après les cours, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, créant une atmosphère intimistes dans les petites rues. Clarke se rendit compte, en poussant la porte du _dinner_ , que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle allait rencontrer Bellamy ; même chiffre que pour Lexa. Ses deux amitiés semblaient devoir évoluer en miroir.

Le jeune homme était déjà attablé et regardait l'extérieur, comme elle-même quelques jours plus tôt. Quand il entendit qu'elle s'approchait de la table, il releva ses yeux sombres vers elle et un sourire, qui semblait maintenant habituel à Clarke, s'épanouit sur ses lèvres :

« Salut. » dit-il d'entrée de jeu

L'étudiante s'installa en face de lui et commença à retirer ses gants :

« Tu es très ponctuel, ma foi. »  
« Toujours. » répondit-il en souriant davantage

Ils commandèrent tous deux un milkshake et Bellamy lui demanda comment elle allait, avec une politesse qui paraissait à peine affectée. Clarke en profita pour lui raconter qu'elle avait rencontré une certaine Octavia Blake, sans mentionner l'endroit où elle l'avait croisée. Aussitôt, les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent de surprise :

« Et ben… ! Le monde est petit. »  
« A Woodlands, oui. Mais c'est déjà surprenant qu'on ne s'est pas croisé avant. Tu n'es pas allé dans le lycée de la ville ? »  
« Si, si, mais on a bien deux ans de différence, non ? »  
« Ah oui, donc tu étais déjà en _senior year_ quand je suis arrivée au lycée. »  
« Mais ça m'étonne qu'on ne t'ait pas parlé de moi, j'étais assez populaire à l'époque. » reprit Bellamy, affichant une expression volontairement grotesque  
« Président du conseil des élèves, c'est ça ? »  
« Presque. J'étais centre-gauche dans l'équipe de football. Et mon dieu, ça m'a donné une sacrée réputation. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots :

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais dans le même cas. J'étais plutôt discrète au lycée et plutôt fichée comme l'intello de la classe. »  
« Et ça te dérangeait ? » demanda Bellamy  
« Plutôt. Si j'avais pu choisir, je me serais décidée pour le côté obscur. »  
« Le côté vendre ton âme pour un peu de popularité ? »  
« Donc, tu l'as vendue, toi ? »  
« Ah, peut-être. C'est que le diable m'en a donné un bon prix. »

Un éclair étrange passa dans le regard sombre sur ces derniers mots et Bellamy allongea la main pour effleurer les doigts de Clarke ; celle-ci baissa à peine les yeux, mais elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer :

« Et je peux savoir quel est le prix qu'il t'a demandé ? » rajouta Clarke, en étendant discrètement les doigts pour toucher ceux du jeune homme  
« Oh, pas grand-chose. Seulement mon innocence. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire. C'était la grande vie. Et quand ce grand taquin est apparu, bah, je lui ai tout donné sans trop me poser de question. »

Les yeux noirs se posèrent brièvement sur leurs doigts enlacés et Bellamy finit par demander :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ? »  
« Ah non, il fait trop froid pour ça. » affirma Clarke, comprenant que le brun demandait un peu d'intimité, loin des néons aveuglants du _Donney's_

Mais la large main à la peau mate se fit plus entreprenante et couvrit celle de Clarke, glissant ses doigts tout contre les siens. Etrangement, Clarke se demanda pourquoi là, tout de suite, elle ne ressentait pas de honte. Seulement une sorte de plaisir assez grotesque, qu'elle s'autorisait à sentir grouiller dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'opposait pas de résistance, Bellamy se pencha vers elle :

« Clarke ? »  
« Mh ? »  
« Si on ne sort pas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose de très gênant ici. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit son cœur remonter vers ses lèvres et fixa ses yeux bleus sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, sans se départir de son air assuré, se pencha davantage vers elle. Les secondes se firent soudain plus lentes et insupportablement aïgues ; Clarke continuait de regarder ce qui arrivait vers elle, avec une sensation d'intense excitation. Elle se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Bellamy. Celui-ci lui demanda alors de fermer les yeux et sa voix ricocha contre les pensées de la blonde ; elle obtempéra, attendant ce moment fatidique qui s'éternisait. Puis, elle sentit un léger choc contre son front. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Bellamy n'avait pas fait ce qui était escompté et lui avait seulement donné une pichenette sèche, qui lui laissa la tête lancinante. Le geste en lui-même était étrangement blessant ; elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il se comporte comme ça :

« Aïe, tu parles d'un gentleman. » grogna-t-elle, surprise de la déception qu'elle ressentait

Elle lâcha la main de Bellamy pour se frotter le front du pouce :

« …C'est parce que si tu t'y attends, ce ne sera plus une surprise, hein. » répondit Bellamy, avec un rictus qui parut tout de suite moins naturel à Clarke

Puis, plus sérieusement, et se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle :

« Et maintenant, si nous cessions de rigoler… »

Il franchit facilement la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Clarke se raidit contre lui et hoqueta contre ses lèvres. Le baiser était loin de la prendre par surprise, comme Bellamy l'escomptait, mais elle y répondit tout de même avec ferveur, sentant ses entrailles se liquéfier dans le creux de ses reins. Un papillon de chaleur glissait dans ses veines et elle ferma les yeux, pressant de plus belle ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. L'échange la ravissait, mais une pensée tenace planait sous son crâne : et si avec Lexa, le plaisir était le même ? Elle repoussa bien vite ce soupçon d'inquiétude impatiente et mêla ses lèvres à celles de Bellamy avec insistance.

Le jeune homme finit par se reculer, pour la contempler avec une douceur renouvelée :

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis qu'on s'est parlé sur le balcon. »  
« Vraiment ? »

En s'entendant, Clarke se demanda si c'était vraiment elle qui avait posé cette question si stupide. Bien sûr qu'il allait répondre par _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_. Toute à l'excitation de l'instant, elle détourna les yeux et s'empara de son verre encore à moitié plein :

« Tu me plais vraiment, Clarke. » murmura Bellamy d'un ton câlin

Cependant, la jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose la dérangeait dans l'attitude de Bellamy ; une sorte d'ombre s'était glissée dans son regard et le sourire qu'il arborait semblait plus mécanique. Mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas s'attarder sur ces détails ; ça ne devait rester qu'une impression assez peu tenace, car très vite, elle se remit à discuter avec lui, comme si le baiser n'avait pas eu lieu.

Naturellement, il continua sur sa lancée, parlant de sa popularité au lycée, qui lui avait permis de se faire bien voir un peu partout. Cependant, rajouta-t-il en riant, ça lui était égal. Il se sentait toujours le même bon vieux Bellamy. Un Bellamy qui avait toujours adoré discuter avec les gens et bien se montrer en société pour mieux les acheter. Clarke se demanda si elle devait l'emmener à l'Arkadia ; l'attitude d'Octavia avait été très claire, et pourtant... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait en voyant son vis-à-vis si amical. La jeune femme finit par poser sa main sur la sienne et l'interrompit :

« Ca te dirait d'aller à l'Arkadia ? »  
« Euh, si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Un bar assez sympa. »

Bellamy hocha la tête sentencieusement, avant de répondre :

« Si ça te plaît, on devrait y aller, _princesse_. »  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » dit Clarke, souriant à moitié

Lorsqu'il eut réglé les commandes, elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur, gardant en tête ce surnom taquin qu'il avait utilisé, « Princesse », et pourtant, elle avait comme le sentiment que celui qui menait la danse, c'était lui.

* * *

John Murphy regardait Octavia ronronner aux côté de Lincoln.

Plissant les yeux, il leur fit signe qu'ils devraient avoir honte de s'exposer ainsi en public, mais la jeune fille lui tira la langue, avant de se pencher de plus belle par-dessus le comptoir. Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa discutait tranquillement avec Nathan et leurs voix se perdaient dans les grésillements du juke-box. D'autres buveurs du mardi soir s'étaient rassemblés dans le bar, mais Murphy, bien qu'il les connaissait tous, ne leur parlait jamais ; il se contentait toujours de les observer, les bras croisés dans son giron.

A vrai dire, la journée avait été plutôt belle.

Il avait pas mal bossé à l'usine, avec les potes, et maintenant il pouvait se permettre de ne plus penser à tout ce bordel de la manutention. La fabrication de vaisselle en série l'épuisait, aussi il se permit un soupir agacé, avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa bière. Ses pensées revinrent très vite sur le foutras qu'était sa vie, mais il décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur la question et, plutôt, de se soûler. Ça lui permettrait d'ignorer le regard de son père lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. S'il décidait de rentrer. Peut-être. Ou pas.

La fouine termina sa pinte d'une dernière gorgée et fit signe à Lincoln :

« Arrête de roucouler et remplis moi ça. »

Le barman lui adressa un regard désabusé par-dessus l'épaule d'Octavia, avant de faire mine de l'ignorer :

« Oh, négro, je te parle. »

Octavia se retourna aussitôt, avec une expression de rage non contenue :

« Ferme ta gueule, Murphy. Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges, là ? Tu l'auras ta putain de bière, mais en attendant, tu la fermes. »  
« Ok, ok... » marmonna John, en jetant un regard de regret au fond de sa pinte

Il se rappela qu'il était venu trainer à l'Arkadia bien avant qu'Octavia ne s'imagine en être la patronne, et bordel, il n'avait même pas droit à un peu de reconnaissance. Tout ça... Il contempla d'un œil terne le couple roucoulant et laissa son regard traîner sur la peau mate de Lincoln. Ce sale nègre... Mais il n'était pas là pour le juger, après tout. S'il avait été allemand, ça aurait été encore pire pour lui.  
John sortit une dunehill de sa veste et se l'alluma, regardant la fumée s'envoler en langues vaporeuses pour caresser le plafond ses pensées lui semblaient soudain tout aussi légères et il se balança d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Allemand. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas repensé. Si son père ne s'était pas battu contre ces enfoirés, Murphy aurait encore eu une famille.

Il secoua la tête pour s'efforcer de fuir ces pensées amères et fit tinter sa pinte contre la table :

« De la bière, Lincoln, de la bièreeeeeeeeeeee... ! » reprit-il d'une voix rauque

Son appel fit lever la tête à Lexa et elle le contempla longuement :

« Tu fais chier, Murphy. » lâcha-t-elle  
« Je sais. »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Clarke Griffin, qui souriait en invitant une autre personne à la suivre à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, le temps sembla se ralentir ; Murphy vit, en saccadé, le visage de Lincoln se tourner vers la porte. Puis, celui d'Octavia. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre en posture de défense, qui rappela vaguement à John celle d'un puma. Il l'imagina en train de feuler, lorsqu'elle cracha :

« Bellamy ! »

L'homme qui accompagnait Clarke planta son regard dans celui d'Octavia et recula de quelques pas. La brune se leva aussitôt, pour venir pousser l'intrus :

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici. C'est mon endroit. MON endroit. »

Pendant ce temps, Lexa observait attentivement la scène, mais Murphy remarqua que son regard ne lâchait pas Clarke. Et revenait de temps à autres vers Bellamy qui, désemparé, ne répondait rien à la petite brune qui le toisait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

 _oh putain, flash info, Octavia Blake est une tigresse,_ songea Murphy en se disant qu'il était bien temps d'aller se chercher une nouvelle bière pour savourer la scène. L'intrus baissa les yeux, sans répondre, puis fit demi-tour, la queue entre les jambes. Aussitôt, Clarke lança un regard à ronde, s'attarda sur Lexa, avant de suivre Bellamy à l'extérieur.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais Murphy avait eu l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'Octavia gueulait comme un porc. La jeune fille se mit à crier contre la porte, l'invectivant comme s'il s'agissait de son frère.

Puis, le silence, quand elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Lincoln.

Et Murphy se demanda, très distraitement, ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais comme sa politique était de ne pas se mêler du bordel d'autrui, il se contenta de se lever, sans se poser davantage de questions :

« Sacrée histoire, hein. » dit-il à Nathan

Déboussolé, le jeune homme ne lui répondit que vaguement :

« Je connaissais bien Clarke au collège et je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait du genre à ramener des mecs à embrouilles. » rajouta Murphy en se dirigeant vers le comptoir  
« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? » demanda Lexa, l'air de ne pas y toucher  
« Pas grand-chose, mais c'est une fille plutôt transparente. En colère quand il le faut. Joyeuse quand il le faut. »  
« Est-ce que tu me dis tout, Murphy ? »  
« Oui, t'inquiète. »

Et le jeune homme, en se resservant lui-même à la tireuse, se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit.

Mais il se contenta de bien remplir sa pinte et en avala une gorgée.

Chacun ses regrets.

* * *

 **NB :** Alors, si le baiser Bellarke paraît un peu impromptu, c'est volontaire :'3 vous comprendrez tout en temps venu. Keep reading, guys !

Bloop 14 : Merciii. Il y aura plus de scènes mignonnes in coming !

Guest : Ehe, pas mal ! Seras-tu capable de deviner la suite ? (merci pour ton commentaire ~)


	7. Et le coeur des hommes cruels

_[TW : domestic violence pour ce chapitre]_

 **Prompt. Lever du rideau !**

 **Chapitre VII. Et le coeur des hommes cruels.  
**

Posté entre deux rayons de lumière née des lampadaires, Bellamy Blake baissa les yeux vers sa vis-à-vis, qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'ampleur de la scène qui venait de se dérouler à l'Arkadia.

Et pourtant, le brun, dès qu'il avait aperçu sa sœur calée contre le comptoir, avait deviné que Clarke avait fomenté un espèce de coup salement fourré pour forcer les choses – si elle connaissait Octavia, elle savait forcément que c'était tendu. Mais lorsqu'il baissait les yeux vers elle, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait agi par pure méchanceté. Le regard qu'elle levait vers lui était non pas touchant mais criant d'innocence ; Clarke semblait dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, c'était douloureux. La colère d'Octavia le brûlait de toute sa force, même maintenant qu'il était dehors.

 _Qui es-tu pour prendre des décisions à la place des autres_ , songea Bellamy en fixant un regard sombre sur la blonde

Il revoyait encore le petit visage haineux de sa sœur, tordu par l'amertume, cinq ans plus tôt, lorqu'elle lui avait gueulé de sortir de sa vie, putain Bell, casse toi DE MA VIE. En la revoyant ici, dans ce bar miteux, Bellamy ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il était responsable de cet état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il avait écorché sa sœur à de trop nombreuses reprises, et c'était cette version amputée d'Octavia Blake qui errait dans les bars.

 _Si seulement…_

Derrière ses pensées lugubres, Clarke lui parlait, avec un air rassurant ; mais il avait l'impression que ses mots ne l'atteignaient même pas. Ou plutôt, il ne l'écoutait qu'à peine. Les paroles de la blonde lui faisaient l'effet de bulles liquides qui s'évaporaient avant même de toucher sa conscience et son regard paniqué ne faisait que le frôler.

Ses mains, presque tremblantes, partirent à la recherche de son paquet de clopes et le jeune homme craqua une allumette. La lueur versatile du papier qui s'embrase projeta sur son visage des lueurs chaudes : l'air qu'affichait alors Bellamy devait paraître proche de la détresse, car Clarke se rapprocha de lui, au point de poser sa main sur son bras.

Mais Bellamy n'était pas bête, non, des filles, il en avait vues. Et elles étaient toutes comme ça. Toutes à essayer de prendre l'avantage sur lui. Puis, à tenter de le poignarder lorsqu'il baissait sa garde. Ce trait de caractère que partageaient, de fait, tous les humains ; se montrer le plus vif, le plus prompt pour attaquer et traîner sa victime au sol.

En le menant dans ce traquenard, Clarke avait profité d'une brèche et ça, il ne comptait pas le lui pardonner. Elle devait savoir que sa relation avec Octavia était fragile, mais elle avait quand même décidé de les laisser se ruer l'un sur l'autre ; par malignité ? Ou simple curiosité mal placée ?

Elle n'était pas innocente. Elle avait agi en connaissance de cause.

Très bien.

Il allait s'en tenir au plan A. Celui qu'il sortait à toutes les filles basiques.

Elle avait voulu lui rappeler qui il était réellement en le mettant face à Octavia ?

Parfait.

Il allait se montrer tel qu'il était, pour de vrai.

Il y avait encore des filles assez connes pour croire à ces jeux, à ces douleurs volées, et Clarke lui semblait faire partie de cette catégorie. La naïveté faisait luire ses yeux d'un doux éclat virginal ; pauvre gamine sans expérience, si fragile, si aisée à capturer.

Alors qu'il se collait un sourire triste sur les lèvres, qu'il portait sa clope allumée à sa bouche, Bellamy Blake eut une pensée ultime, un bel hommage à ce qu'il comptait faire.

Ecorcher, c'était encore ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

 _Lever du rideau !_

* * *

En voyant le sourire triste de Bellamy, Clarke eut un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui ; mentalement, elle revoyait son visage bouleversé, les cris d'Octavia, la fureur de la douleur mise à nu, éviscéré devant son auditoire. Tout s'était passé si rapidement et elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrogé ce droit, d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-elle cherché à voir ?

Sans trouver de réponse à ces questions, elle serra le bras de Bellamy contre elle, comme pour se dissimuler ces interrogations qui faisaient remonter sa culpabilité, masse noire et humide qui menaçait de l'étouffer :

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle  
« Je suis surtout désolé pour toi. » répondit Bellamy, l'air visiblement peiné  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu connaissais Octavia et peut-être que tu t'entendais bien avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle t'a vue avec moi… je doute qu'elle veuille te reparler un jour. »  
« Je… »

Elle suspendit ce qu'elle allait dire, le regard trouble :

« Je voulais juste… je voulais juste… »  
« voir ce qui allait se passer ? »  
« … »

Lâchant le bras de Bellamy, Clarke se recula de quelques pas :

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Je savais qu'il y avait de la tension entre vous, mais je me suis dit… que peut-être qu'en prenant Octavia par surprise, ça allait bien se passer. »

Bellamy tira lentement sur sa cigarette, avant de recracher la fumée vers le ciel sombre :

« C'est compliqué entre Octavia et moi, depuis pas mal de temps. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des frères. Je l'ai empêchée de mener sa vie comme elle le voulait. J'ai été un sale con, si tu préfères. Mais tout ça, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais le meilleur pour elle. » raconta-t-il d'une seule traite, la voix hâchée  
« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus… »  
« Si. Il faut bien que je le reconnaisse. J'ai été un sale con. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise en couple avant d'être avec Lincoln, je suis allé voir le garçon en question et je l'ai menacé pour qu'il rompe. J'ai été assez peu… conciliant. »

( _si seulement ça n'avait été que ça_ , songea Bellamy amèrement)

Clarke chercha son regard entre les rares rais de lumière :

« Oui, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu voulais le meilleur pour elle. »  
« Tu cherches à excuser ce type de comportement, alors que tu te dis progressiste ? »  
« …C'est juste que j'essaye de comprendre. Quand on est adolescent, j'imagine que les choses nous paraissent logiques telles qu'on les conçoit. On essaye d'agir en adéquation avec sa propre morale, en se persuadant que c'est comme ça que c'est juste. »  
« Mais… si je te dis que j'avais conscience de ce mal que je faisais ? » reprit Bellamy, en jetant, d'une pichenette, son mégot à côté de lui  
« Ça ne changerait pas mon avis sur toi aujourd'hui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien _maintenant_ , Bellamy. Si les gens font des choses mauvaises, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont mauvais. C'est que quelque chose les a forcés à agir de cette façon. Quelle que soit la raison. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux et Clarke se rapprocha de lui :

« Tu veux toujours le bien d'Octavia, même aujourd'hui ? » rajouta-t-elle  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Alors je veux croire que tu n'es plus la personne que tu as été. »

La blonde lui sourit puis, Bellamy vint caler sa main contre sa nuque, pour la ramener vers lui d'un geste protecteur :

« C'est ce que je voudrai être : une personne à laquelle on peut faire confiance… »  
« … »

Clarke vint emmêler ses doigts aux siens, avant de monter la main du jeune contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant et Bellamy se pencha vers elle. Doucement, il dégagea les mèches blondes qui coulaient sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis. Le geste parut naturel à Clarke et elle se haussa vers lui, pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent dans la lueur chiche du lampadaire, longuement, jouant des mains, des yeux, pour établir un contact qui amena du rouge aux joues de l'étudiante. Pressée plus fortement contre l'épaule de Bellamy, elle se sentit rassurée, tandis que le regard de son compagnon perçait les ténèbres, luisant.

* * *

« Nom de dieu, quel gros enfoiré. » cracha Octavia en regardant dans la glace ses traits gonflés par les larmes

Elle sortit de son sac un assortiment complet de maquillage et commença à recomposer son masque souriant. Ses longs doigts jouaient facilement avec le nécessaire, estompant les dégâts, repoudrant la chair mate et appliquant avec soin du rouge sur ses lèvres. Pendant sa tâche de reconstruction, la porte s'ouvrit lentement dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna à peine, parce qu'elle savait que la seule personne qui pouvait l'approcher à ce moment-là était Lexa :

« Mon frère est totalement con. » grogna de nouveau Octavia en resserrant sa queue de cheval  
« Mais il était avec Clarke. »  
« Et bien, tu devrais être fière. Parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle l'a ramené ici. »

Le regard d'Octavia se fit plus acéré et Lexa détourna distraitement le regard, non pas par peur, mais par lassitude :

« Elle avait l'air réglo. »  
« Peut-être qu'elle l'est. Mais quand on sait qu'il y a de la merde quelque part, on ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu. Si j'ai déménagé chez Lincoln, ce n'est pas pour voir cette gueule d'hypocrite se pointer dans mon bar. »

Lexa croisa les bras, adossée à un mur, laissant son regard creuser celui d'Octavia. Cette dernière balança rageusement son maquillage dans son sac, avant de le refermer :

« Commence déjà par me raconter pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? Si ça peut aider, bien sûr.» hasarda sa vis-à-vis, doucement  
« C'est une loooongue histoire. » commença Octavia

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de retracer soigneusement son trait d'eye liner :

« Tout petit, déjà, il était chiant à crever. Une vraie petite merde qui essayait de faire de son mieux tout ce qu'on lui disait. Un chien de cirque qui sautillait devant notre mère. Fais le beau, Bell. Donne la papatte. Et il faisait tout ça, parce qu'il était con. Puis, il a commencé à se dire qu'il avait le droit de faire de même avec moi, hein, vu qu'on est tous les deux nés dans cette putain de famille. » reprit-elle  
« Laquelle ? »  
« _Blake's engineering_ , ça ne te dit rien ? »  
« Non. »  
« La supppppppppper fabrique de mon père. Quoique maintenant, tout est fermé. Donc normal que tu ne connaisses pas. Mais à une époque, c'était la top quality. »

Octavia quitta le miroir, pour se coller contre le mur à côté de Lexa. Puis, avec un soupir d'ennui, elle se laissa glisser au sol :

« Papa est mort quand j'avais quatre ans. Un sordide accident de voiture, à ce qu'il paraît. Une caisse à contre-sens sur la nationale. Bellamy, lui, il en avait déjà huit. Ma mère a eu du mal à gérer le choc et ça a été la descente aux enfers. D'abord, la fabrique. Puis, les meubles. Et enfin, la maison. Tout est parti. Bellamy ne suit des cours à la fac que grâce au soutien financier de notre oncle. Sans ça… bah… il ne serait bon qu'à aller bosser à l'usine comme Murphy. Mais ça non, hein, le petit chéri avait de grandes ambitions. »

Entre deux rires nerveux, Octavia joignit les mains dans son giron :

« Il a commencé à me mettre des claques quand j'avais sept ans. D'abord discrètement. Parce que je ne faisais pas quelque chose correctement. Que je refusais d'aller à l'école ou de porter telle ou telle jupe. Puis, après, c'est devenu assez régulier. Maman a laissé faire. Ça ne la concernait plus. Son esprit avait commencé à partir en lambeaux après la mort de mon père. Et les claques sont rapidement devenus des coups. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à compenser. Il a même commencé à s'attaquer à mon entourage, tout en gardant ce mignon petit visage souriant. Dès qu'une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas se montrait trop proche de moi… pfioui, la personne ne s'approchait plus dans les six mois. Il pouvait se montrer assez vicieux, Bellamy. Et mauvais. »

Elle reprit son souffle, avant de repartir, déballait tout d'un ton haché et suppliant. Les paroles suivantes amenèrent des larmes à ses yeux ; soudain, Octavia davantage ressemblait à une petite fille. Elle raconta ses fugues, ces instants passés à fuir la colère de son frère ; ce qu'elle racontait à sa mère pour la réveiller, les marques de coup qu'elle cachait sous son uniforme, les crises d'hystérie à la maison, la violence croissante de Bellamy, les sourires de Bellamy quand il venait s'excuser, la culpabilité, sa propre culpabilité. Et ce garçon si doux qu'elle avait fréquenté au collège ; ce garçon qui avait fini par partir avec une autre de ses amies, parce que Bellamy avait raconté des saloperies sur elle. Et tout ça, avait-il dit, _c'était pour son bien_.

Les larmes coulèrent plus franchement et elle renifla.

« Des coups comme ça, il m'en a fait des millions. Il n'aime personne, à part lui-même et tout ce qui peut le pousser vers l'avant. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit senti réellement coupable pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Une fois que je suis partie de la maison, je n'étais plus son problème, mais celui de Lincoln. »

Lexa, à côté d'elle, gardait le silence ; sa main remonta lentement vers la joue d'Octavia et elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, avec une grande douceur. Son mutisme parut calmer son amie, qui nicha son nez contre son cou. Elles restèrent un instant assises, lovée l'une contre l'autre, les sanglots d'Octavia ponctuant le silence :

« Mais je sais ce qu'il est, au fond… C'est un petit garçon qui a peur de tout. Je crois me souvenir… Je crois… »

Octavia secoua la tête et se rassit correctement :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de notre père… mais… »

Elle renifla bruyamment :

« Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait commencé tout ça. Et que Bellamy en a été irrémédiablement marqué. Et qu'il a continué par automatisme. Je ne sais pas si on peut tout résoudre aussi... facilement. »  
« Tu lui cherches des excuses…, ? » répondit Lexa, d'une voix monocorde ; elle tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes entamé, avant d'en tendre une à Octavia  
« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya nerveusement, souriant d'un air vague :

« Malgré sa brutalité, j'ai envie de croire que c'était aussi un bon frère. »

Elles fumèrent leurs cigarettes en silence ;: puis, la main d'Octavia vint chercher celle de Lexa et elle la serra doucement :

« Merci. »

Puis, d'une voix plus étouffée :

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi. »

Elle colla de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et elles restèrent assises là, unies par un mutisme compréhensif, un instant de tranquillité qui permit à Octavia de sentir glisser en elle un grand calme. L'abcès était percé. De nouveau.

Elle n'était pas sereine, mais beaucoup plus libre.

Et pourtant, le fantôme ricanant de son frère continuait à planer entre elles.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Clarke sortait avec Bellamy. Elle comptait les jours avec une sorte d'excitation qui, rétrospectivement, lui paraissait un peu trop naïve.

 _Deux semaines._

Bellamy s'était montré plus que charmant à chacune de leurs rencontres et elle se sentait, lentement, glisser vers lui. Il ne se montrait pas trop pressant et sa main venait toujours s'enrouler autour de la sienne avec un naturel parfaitement maîtrisé. Une douceur inconnue était venue se lover en elle, remplissant son être d'un ronronnement satisfait. Elle ressentait un apaisement qu'elle n'avait plus perçu depuis que son père était parti au front.

Mais depuis deux semaines, aussi, Clarke n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Lexa.

La blonde n'était plus retournée à l'Arkadia. Crainte de parler à Octavia. Peur de son regard. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait osé y remettre les pieds ? Octavia l'aurait-elle immédiatement identifiée comme une ennemie ?

Au fond, Clarke regrettait cette atmosphère de joyeuse détente, la proximité des gais buveurs de l'Arkadia. Elle refusait de reconnaître qu'elle s'y était sentie chez elle.

A la maison, parmi les marginaux.

* * *

Et au bout de ces deux glorieuses semaines, alors qu'elle sortait de cours pour se rendre à la cantine, Clarke sentit son cœur chanceler en apercevant la silhouette familière de la brune postée à l'entrée du bâtiment. Son regard glissa vers Lexa, qui tourna son visage gracieux dans sa direction. Contrôlant ses pas, la blonde ne put empêcher son pouls de battre plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa vis-à-vis, cette dernière lança dans le cendrier le mégot qu'elle venait de terminer et lui adressa un sourire qui fit remonter une boule douloureuse dans la gorge de Clarke :

« Tu viens faire un tour ? »

Et cette voix, brune et ferme, fit naître sur son visage une curieuse expression, qu'elle ne pensait avoir qu'en présence de Bellamy. Impatience. Tranquillité. Douceur.

Comme si ces deux semaines n'avaient pas existé.

Comme si elle avait continué à l'attendre.

« Allons-y. » murmura-t-elle

Et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent lestement vers la sortie du campus.

* * *

 **NB :** Bellamy m'échappe un peu pour le coup, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai du goût pour les personnages retors et un peu vicieux. Enfin, Bell est un peu à associer à celui qu'il était au début de la saison 1 (ce roi des brigands) enfin, il nous avait donné l'occasion de voir à quel point il pouvait être calculateur et sournois. C'est cette trame-là que j'essaye de suivre (pour l'instant).

Keep reading, guys !

Merci à **Bloop 14** et à **Whyamishy** pour les commentaires \o (et ouiiii, j'adore la zizanie. Plus c'est bordélique, plus c'est difficile à résoudre. C'est ça qui est cool.)

 **Guest :** Ahah ! Quelle clairvoyance. Mais j'espère encore pouvoir te surprendre ! Mais merci pour ton intérêt, ihihi ~


	8. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi dur

**Prompt. "Mes tares sont moins tenaces que les siennes"**

 **Chapitre 8. Je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur :**

A l'heure où les enfants étaient en cours, même les plus petits, et les mères occupées à leurs tâches quotidiennes, _bakery and cleaning_ , les deux jeunes femmes contemplaient le parc qui s'étendait devant elles, avec une impression de _déjà-vu_.

La première qui parlerait serait donc la première à mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre et la scène de l'Arkadia planait encore entre elles, aussi pesante que si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Mais pour Clarke, c'était aussi le jour où sa relation avec Bellamy s'était concrétisée. Elle pensait – et ce mot était bien faible - avoir vu cette peine fallacieuse de l'étudiant et cette souffrance faisait désormais partie intégrante du souvenir ; sans lui, Bellamy aurait peut-être encore été un étranger pour elle. Quant à Lexa, alors que son regard glissait silencieusement sur les arbres dégarnis du parc, elle repensait à cet après-midi enneigé, moment furtif où elle avait cru s'emparer un moment d'éternité en saisissant la main de Clarke.

La première à parler serait donc celle qui scellerait d'une impression définitive la scène de l'Arkadia.

Au bout d'un long moment, Clarke s'avança. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige et elle eut l'impression que Lexa, dans son dos, n'était plus qu'une présence translucide. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle l'avait aperçue plantée de façon si solennelle devant la cantine, elle avait su que cet entrevue devait se produire, tout comme la brune avait le droit de recevoir des explications. Peut-être parce que, après tout, elles se devaient mutuellement quelque chose.

La blonde laissa glisser ses doigts sur la bordure glacée d'un banc, avant de s'y asseoir ; Lexa ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre et sortit une cigarette de son sac :

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. » murmura Clarke, doutant de la justesse de son conseil  
« Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. » rétorqua sa compagne, presque sèchement

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assises un instant en silence et Clarke se rappela que Lexa appréciait ce genre de moments ; le mutisme consenti permettait à leurs pensées de prendre forme et soudain, Clarke sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Jamais plus elle n'emmènerait Bellamy à l'Arkadia. Jamais plus elle ne laisserait Lexa l'approcher si elle n'était pas claire avec elle-même :

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé à fumer ? » demanda-t-elle soudain  
« Pour la même raison que d'autres boivent. La réflexion est beaucoup plus rapide quand la fumée monte vers le ciel. »

Sans savoir si son amie était sérieuse, Clarke croisa les mains sur ses genoux et les regarda longuement :

« Comment as-tu su que je ne t'éviterai pas si tu venais me chercher ? »  
« …Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas ta nature. »  
« Tu ne me connais pas si bien. »  
« Peut-être. Mais j'ai pu saisir certains aspects de ta personnalité. Tu es assez facile à déchiffrer, pour un œil averti. Forte à ta façon, décidée à faire bouger les choses, mais aussi effrayée à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre établi. Comme un escargot, tu pointes tes antennes vers le changement, mais s'il te brûle, tu te rétractes à l'intérieur de ta coquille. Et là, impossible de t'en déloger. »

Cette vision que Lexa paraissait avoir saisie d'elle heurta Clarke. Elle s'était, depuis longtemps, perçue comme un être solide dans ses convictions, mais cette comparaison avec un escargot… Il était difficile de répliquer que la brune avait tort, car, quelque part, Clarke savait qu'elle s'était réfugiée auprès de Bellamy pour éviter _autre chose_. Notamment ces sentiments tourbillonnants, nés un jour de neige :

« C'est que… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »  
« Forcément. J'ai deviné tes intentions, le jour où tu as emmené Bellamy à l'Arkadia. Tu avais probablement besoin de te prouver quelque chose, plus qu'à Bellamy. Être acceptée avec un représentant sociétal, peut-être ?... Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûrement normal de vouloir tester ses limites. Je ne dis pas que Bellamy représente bien le monde dans lequel on vit, mais il en fait belle et bien partie, contrairement à nous. Il est intègre. »  
« Mais tu ne le connais pas, comment peux-tu dire ça ? »  
« Parce que j'ai pu observer les gens. Et les gens, quand on connaît les différents motifs, se révèlent souvent sans surprise… »

Clarke tendit la main et attrapa au vol la cigarette que Lexa allait porter à ses lèvres ; avec une moue d'hésitation, elle regarda fixement le brandon grésillant :

« Est-ce que moi, je suis sans surprise ? » rajouta-t-elle, se sentant soudain effrayée à l'idée que la réponse de Lexa puisse être _oui, tu es absolument prévisible_.

 _Ton cœur n'a aucun secret pour moi._

Cette prescience de la part de la brune l'angoissait. C'était effrayant d'être assise à côté d'une personne qui prétendait que le monde, que l'univers, que l'intelligence humaine, tout ça, ne faisaient que suivre un fil soigneusement placé au centre de toutes leurs routes :

« …D'une certaine façon. Il n'y a que tes zones d'ombre qui m'échappent. » répondit Lexa

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Clarke porta ce qu'il restait de la cigarette à ses lèvres et avala un peu de fumée corrosive. Elle en détesta immédiatement le goût âcre et entêtant, qui donna à son souffle une saveur de mort noire :

« Mes zones d'ombre… Et dire que moi, je ne te comprends absolument pas. » reprit-elle en toussant  
« Si tu connaissais mes propres secrets, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettraient à leur place et je serai aussi sans surprise à tes yeux. »  
« Non. » répondit Clarke, d'un ton définitif  
« Non ? »  
« On ne peut pas connaître quelqu'un simplement en dévoilant ses zones d'ombre. Ça va bien plus loin. Ce serait trop simple, sinon. Il suffirait de dévoiler un secret pour que tout le reste se mette en place. Mais non. Les gens ont tous leurs motifs, leurs propres façons d'agir. »  
« Pas Bellamy, en tout cas. Il ressemble à un cas assez spécifique d'homme paternaliste et… un peu vicieux. »

Clarke tourna un regard qu'elle voulait furibond vers son amie, mais cette dernière se contenta de planter ses yeux dans les siens :

« Octavia m'a raconté ce qu'avait été leur enfance. »  
« Oui, il a été méchant, et alors ? »

Etrangement prise en faute, la blonde se sentit soudain forcée de défendre son compagnon bec et ongles. Plus que son petit ami, Bellamy devenait une sorte de bastion complexe, dont les zones d'ombre étaient les derniers retranchements et Clarke voyait dans le regard neutre de Lexa son propre reflet, celui d'une fille probablement trop naïve pour comprendre les racines profondes qui avaient pris naissance dans l'histoire des Blake, bien des années auparavant :

« Et que penses-tu de tout ça ? » rajouta Lexa  
« Je… On n'est pas mauvais sans raison. »  
« Et tu penses qu'il ne l'est plus ? »  
« Non. Il ne m'a pas donné de raisons de le croire. »  
« Très bien. »

Lexa quitta le banc et remit ses gants :

« Je ne suis pas venue pour te convaincre après tout. Je voulais simplement… »

Elle parut prise de court pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par secouer la tête d'un air défaitiste :

« Il faut que tu creuses les zones d'ombre de Bellamy, pour ton propre bien. Ne t'arrête pas à l'image de lui-même qu'il veut bien te donner. Va plus loin. »  
« Tu n'es venue que pour me dire ça ?! Me prévenir d'un danger ? »

Clarke se leva à son tour avec une brutalité exacerbée et son regard chercha vainement celui de Lexa. Soudain, elles n'étaient plus que deux étrangères, dressées l'une en face de l'autre. Le vent glissait dans les cheveux de la brune, les emmêlant sur son visage si pâle qu'elle paraissait malade. Et une pensée amère naquit dans l'esprit de Clarke _si je ne fais rien, je ne la verrai plus._

 _Si je ne fais rien, elle ne reviendra pas me chercher._

 _Si je ne fais rien…_

La jeune femme serra les lèvres sur un gémissement torturé qui menaçait de croître en elle. Soudain, Lexa lui parut tout à fait inoffensive, avec ses grands yeux verts, ses longs cils qui traçaient une ombre touchante sur ses joues lisses. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Bellamy, sauf si c'était pour de bonnes raisons ; car elle était comme ça, perdue dans ce paysage lumineux. La brune avait des airs de guerrière solitaire et Clarke sentit que tout sa vie, ça avait dû être ça.

La solitude.

La plaie rouge qui barrait son cou.

Son mutisme.

Son indifférence.

Son sang-froid.

Tous ces éléments extérieurs qui ne donnaient qu'une vision indéfinie de son caractère. Ce que Clarke avait sous les yeux, ce n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qu'était Lexa. Ces fameuses zones d'ombre couvraient tout le reste, comme les points noirs d'une tumeur tenace.

La blonde tendit l'une de ses mains, pour s'emparer de celles de sa vis-à-vis. Elle la regarda fixement, Bellamy à la fois entier et effacé dans son esprit. Une simple présence qui glissait entre ses pensées, tenue face à la stature définie, palpable, de la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Et ces mains, si froides sous les gants, semblaient être celles d'une statue sans mémoire.

* * *

S'il fallait arrêter la scène à cet instant, Clarke raide dans la neige, ses mains serrées autour de celles de son amie, quelles conclusions pourrait-on en tirer ? Quel futur pouvait bien attendre ces femmes froides, si on ne pouvait revenir sur l'histoire de Lexa ?

Pour comprendre cette scène, il faut bien sûr songer à l'ironie de la situation. Tous les fils semblent tendre vers ce moment, comme si les humains étaient parfaitement prévisibles.

Mais comment tendre vers une complète sincérité si tout est encore sombre ?

* * *

Lexa, à cette croisée des chemins à laquelle elle se tenait, contemplait Clarke avec un air de profonde suffisance. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était tout ce que la blonde avait à offrir. Un sentiment de sécurité un peu vain, qui ne va pas chercher l'impossible. Et elle se demanda si ce qu'elle regardait valait la peine d'être cultivé.

La brune avait toujours contemplé de cet œil-là tout ce qui lui était tombé entre les mains. Depuis son plus jeune âge, les gens ne lui avaient jamais paru dépasser le stade de l'instrumentalisation la plus basique, mais elle avait conscience de ce mépris qu'elle affichait. Sa haine des règles établies faisaient intimement partie d'elle et il s'agissait d'une cruauté née de faits troubles et d'indifférence ; poussée par une peur bien personnelle de l'attachement.

Se sentait-elle attachée à Clarke comme elle l'avait été, autrefois, à Costia ? Ou la blonde n'était-elle qu'un objet de plus ?

Mais, très lentement, ses mains se resserrèrent autour de celle de sa vis-à-vis et elle la tira contre elle, dans une étreinte balbutiante d'émotions muettes. Tout aussi lentement, elle vint glisser ses doigts sous le menton de son amie, se rappelant que le sentiment, avant tout, c'était _sentir_ , se libérer de la pensée. Plonger dans l'indécision, dans la crainte, mais aussi s'immerger dans l'autre. Et, très doucement, très paisiblement, elle glissa ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke.

Comme si cela suffisait à donner aux choses un sens, à mettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

Ses lèvres pleines se pressèrent calmement contre la bouche de la blonde et elle enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, s'étonnant soudain que son corps puisse se positionner de façon aussi harmonieuse contre celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Doucement, ce n'était pas sa conception du monde qui évoluait. C'était seulement la pression de Clarke contre elle qui remettait les choses en place.

Et quelque part, dans le creux de son âme, une flammèche s'alluma.

* * *

 _Perdue._

Lorsque Clarke se sépara de Lexa, elle fixa sur la brune un regard hagard. Ses lèvres tremblantes esquissèrent un pauvre sourire et elle recula de quelques pas, comme pour se couper de cette présence glaciale qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Soudain, les fondations de son monde s'ébranlaient ; elle ne se sentait plus sûre de rien. Un flot de panique se déversait dans ses pensées et elle se rappela, en un éclair, les diverses allusions que les gens faisaient aux personnes de « _ce genre-là_ ».

 _Broute-minou.  
Lesbienne.  
Allumeuse._

Ça lui fit peur.

Elle recula encore, refusant de reconnaître ce qui venait de se passer. Et le regard clair qu'elle releva vers Lexa était pétrifié. Comment pouvait-elle faire face à _ça_ ?

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait attendu ce moment, cet instant de grâce où les lèvres de la brune s'étaient pressées contre les siennes. Ça avait été une seconde palpitante, durant laquelle elle avait senti ses entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens. Une chaleur lancinante avait pris sa place dans ses veines et elle avait eu peur.

Que faire maintenant ?

Avancer ? Reculer ?

Une larme brilla au coin de son œil et elle se laissa tomber sur le banc qui les avait accueillies jusqu'à là :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » murmura-t-elle, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains  
« Faut-il forcément faire quelque chose ? » répondit Lexa

La grande brune vint s'installer à côté d'elle, les bras ballants :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » répéta mécaniquement la blonde  
« Alors ne dis rien. »

Et elles restèrent assises en silence, plongées dans leurs pensées. Une certaine douceur tombait pourtant entre elles et Clarke se surprit à repenser aux baisers de Bellamy. La chaleur des lèvres du jeune homme avait la même tendresse, en y ajoutant un rassurant rappel à l'ordre. Les enlacements de l'étudiant avaient un sens que ceux de Lexa n'avaient pas.

La première chose que Lexa dirait serait, une fois pour toute, la première chose après leur baiser.

La brune regarda Clarke avec un rien de tendresse, avant de reprendre :

« Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas se poser de questions, tout simplement. »  
« …peut-être »

Mais la vie était ainsi faite : poser des questions pour donner du sens. Donner du sens en posant des questions. Le tout formait un imbroglio tenace :

« Tu me plais. Bellamy me plaît. » chuchota Clarke  
« Hm ? »  
« Rien. »

La blonde laissa son regard glisser vers le ciel moutonneux, avec une unique pensée :

 _Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

A côté d'elle, Lexa semblait sur le point de prendre une décision ; ses mains fouillaient fébrilement son sac à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, mais elle finit par les reposer mollement sur ses genoux :

« Je ne veux pas que ton jugement soit biaisé. Mais je vais te raconter ce que Octavia m'a dit. Peut-être parce qu'il faudra bien que tu l'entendes un jour si tu continues ta relation avec Bellamy. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis mesquine ou que je fais ça par intérêt.»

Et sans attendre l'accord de son amie, elle força dans sa pensée le récit des Blake. Petit à petit, le visage de Clarke se décomposa ; son regard ne se fit que plus vague et elle se tassa contre le dossier du banc. Les mots de Lexa rentraient dans son esprit avec la puissance d'un tir d'artillerie ; impossible d'y échapper :

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par balbutier, quand sa compagnie eut terminé son récit  
« Parce que Bellamy n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. »  
« Et c'est lui qui aurait dû me l'avouer. Pas toi. Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne fais pas ça par intérêt, après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Quel foutu manichéisme. Est-ce que toi-même tu peux te prétendre sans tâches ? »

Lexa sembla réfléchir un instant, évitant le regard de Clarke :

« Non. Mais mes tares sont moins tenaces que les siennes. »  
« Alors, c'est ça ? Une compétition ? »

Clarke se leva de nouveau et s'empara de son sac à main ; soudain, son cœur était glacé. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir de la générosité dans le récit de son amie. Ça lui semblait seulement…égoïste. Gâcher l'instant qu'elles avaient partagé avec une histoire d'une telle bassesse. Probablement vraie, après tout, mais si sordide.

« J'y vais. » cracha Clarke, d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Lexa tourna vers elle un regard froid :

« Je ne m'excuserai pas de ce que je viens de te raconter. »  
« C'est ton problème. » décida Clarke

Elle colla son sac à main contre elle et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie du parc, laissant la brune figée à sa place, sur ce banc solitaire.

* * *

Murphy venait de la direction opposée. Ses pas laissaient des traces sombres dans la gadoue noire à laquelle la neige avait laissé la place. Ses lèvres serrées s'étiraient sur un rictus mauvais et il avançait rapidement.

Lorsque Clarke l'aperçut, elle se figea immédiatement. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, car ses yeux restaient fixés droit devant lui et il semblait ruminer quelque chose de particulièrement tenace. L'espace d'un instant, Clarke se sentit tentée de le suivre, sans chercher de raisons à cette brusque intuition. Aussi, elle se colla au portail du parc et attendit qu'il passe devant elle.

Puis, silencieusement, elle se glissa dans son ombre, avec le sentiment que tout ça devrait très bien trouver sa justification quelque part.

* * *

 **NB :** Le problème avec mes chapitres, c'est qu'ils sont toujours influencés par mes lectures du moment. J'ai terminé l _'Invitée_ (Simone de Beauvoir, 1943) hier et j'ai l'impression qu'on retrouve un peu trop le questionnement intellectualisant autour de l'amour / du sentiment dans ce chapitre, ce qui pourrait le rendre un peu lourd… Mais bon 8D j'espère qu'il vous a plu. _Keep reading, guys !_

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur (surtout en ces temps de fête) de voir que mon petit récit peut vous toucher ~ et j'espère pouvoir encore vous surprendre. Vous êtes adorables ~

Guest : Pas maaaaal 8D je suis impressionnée.


	9. Cassure

**[TW : RACIAL MURDER]**

 **Prompt. Let's set the world on fire.**

 **Chapitre IX. Cassure :**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, John Murphy avait toujours été l'un de ces solitaires excessifs, dont la société avait immanquablement cherché à se protéger.

Pas méchant pour un sou, non. Seulement… ancré avec froideur dans une situation dans laquelle il semblait se complaire. Parce qu'il se sentait au-dessus des autres et, dans un sens, meilleur qu'eux. La solitude avait été la meilleure réponse qu'il avait trouvée à fournir à un monde qui ne lui offrait guère de satisfaction.

Tout petit déjà, il avait cherché à marquer sa différence, en se montrant toujours un peu plus excessif que les autres pour forcer le bonheur à s'installer. Un peu hystérique sur les bords, ce bon Murphy, posant sur la société dans laquelle il était forcé de vivre un regard pesant et désabusé. Tapant sur le champ une crise qui le poussait aux larmes lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse qu'on lui donnait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui, qui avait autant de droits que les autres, devait s'écraser plus qu'eux. Refusant un destin qui allait en s'assombrissant.

Alors, ce n'étaient pas les sourires de Clarke à l'école primaire, ou la sollicitude moqueuse de Raven, ou encore les railleries affectueuses de Finn, qui avaient façonné sa voie, c'était plutôt sa mère et son opération qui avaient décidé que le regard qu'il devrait porter sur le monde serait haineux et parfois un peu injuste.

C'était ça, la voie du macho.

Murphy représentait une sorte d'idéal viril dépassé, une image mal vieillie, peu dégrossie qui lui mettait souvent des gros mots dans la bouche et lui fronçait les sourcils dès que quelque chose lui paraissait conséquent. Sa bouche se plissait alors amèrement et il sortait de la poche de son blouson – une antiquité, déjà – une dunehill qu'il allumait avec une lenteur circonspecte, l'air de dire « _et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?_ ».

L'important, c'était de ne pas se laisser toucher, de laisser les choses glisser sur lui ; à force d'être dur, il était devenu rugueux comme du papier de verre trop utilisé. Il se plaisait à s'imaginer utilement blessant et quand il regardait en arrière, sur ces années qui l'avaient fait ainsi, John Murphy n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il était né dans une Amérique qui allait, à l'époque, bientôt se lancer dans l'une des guerres les plus moches que le monde ait jamais portée. Environ soixante millions de morts, qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était pour le Bien, tout ça. Des millions de civils sacrifiés au grand Tout, à la puissance fataliste de l'univers.

Sept années avaient passé depuis la fin du conflit et, alors que chacun clamait que la guerre s'était déroulée à merveille, Murphy trouvait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de plus grand gâchis. Toujours pas de regrets, non, mais un regard attristé quand il voyait ce à quoi la guerre avait donné naissance.

La haine de son père, la perte de sa mère, la déréliction du monde.

Consciemment, John était loin de se rendre compte des choses de façon aussi claire. Il ne voyait que la colère, celle des vétérans blasés et celle des minorités dont l'incompréhension croissait au même rythme que l'éveil des consciences. Alors, sa seule logique restait qu'il fallait foutre le feu à cette foutue société et tout recommencer de zéro.

Ce feu que certains groupes voulaient allumer, il allait y participer. Il allait y jeter sa petite dose d'essence, et une fois que tout serait terminé, il allait donner du sien pour reconstruire. Faire table rase du passé, pfuit, et donner un sens au monde.

 _Let's set the world on fire._

Pouvait-il y avoir une autre solution ?

Non.

C'était ça, la réponse que tout le monde attendait.

Effacer et recommencer.

* * *

1952 allait s'achever dans une semaine et Clarke suivait John Murphy dans la banlieue de Woodlands ; prudente, blondie restait à une distance raisonnable, mais le jeune homme paraissait totalement subjugué par son monde intérieur, si bien que même si elle s'était plantée devant ses yeux, il y aurait eu des chances qu'il ne remarque même pas sa présence.

De loin, Clarke regardait le dos masculin se mouvoir, les omoplates rouler sur son blouson du surplus militaire, dont les coutures se tendaient à chaque mouvement. Le garçon évoluait dans les rues avec un air félin, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Clarke Lexa ; la même souplesse, le même regard glacial. Et pourtant, elle se souvenait encore de l'enfant avec lequel elle avait joué, le gamin poussé en graine qui se mettait à hurler dès que quelque chose n'était pas à sa convenance. C'était logique que ce petit soit devenu ce jeune adulte, dont les épaules roulaient sous le tissu avec une grâce de panthère aux aguets. Et la blonde s'en voulait presque d'avoir cette métaphore à l'esprit ; car qu'est ce qui avait poussé Murphy dans cette voie, à part la propre indifférence de Clarke ?

Quand son père à elle n'était pas revenu, elle s'était petit à petit coupée de John. Elle n'était plus revenue dans le jardin que la mère de Murphy entretenait – et pourtant, il était beau ce jardin, en été, avec ses roses et son fortisia. Elle avait fini par oublier ce que c'était, de jouer avec un garçonnet hystérique, jamais à court d'idées. Raven n'avait même tenté de la convaincre de revenir vers lui ; seulement ces quelques mots « _il est bizarre._ », sans se poser davantage de questions. Alors, voilà, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Elle l'avait abandonné.

Et ce dos viril, courbé par la manufacture, qui se mouvait devant ses yeux, lui rappelait que John, autrefois, avait été petit. Qu'il avait sûrement cherché de l'aide quelque part et que, n'en trouvant pas, il s'était emmuré vivant dans sa rancœur. Du coup, si elle avait décidé de le suivre, c'était peut-être pour oublier ses propres soucis, le baiser, Bellamy, Lexa, …

Murphy s'engouffra dans une allée, où se tenaient déjà quelques autres jeunes gens, tous des hommes bien comme il faut. Blancs et souriants de façon malsaine, une clope au bec, le regard trouble. Ils saluèrent le nouvel arrivant d'une bourrade et Clarke resta au coin de la rue, faisant mine de chercher une direction à prendre – parfaite dans son rôle de godiche.

Une bouteille opaque sortit d'un blouson, circula entre les jeunes gens et finit par disparaître dans une poche :

« Je l'ai récupérée dans la pharmacie de mon daron. Tu verras, c'est vraiment pas mal. » disait l'un des jeunes hommes  
« Y'en a qui prennent du laudanum, mais c'est introuvable maintenant… Ils n'ont pas pensé à ravitailler les stocks, avec tous les vétérans qui se shootent avec. L'ether, ça reste encore le moins cher et le plus efficace. » faisait un autre  
« En attendant le grand coup, on peut toujours tenir avec ça. Ça ne va pas tarder, tu vas voir. Les sales nègres ont été embauchés par _Airventure_ hier. Ils croient qu'ils peuvent être nos égaux, hein. Mais vous verrez, d'ici quelques mois, on va tous perdre nos boulots. »  
« Et on aura plus rien, à cause d'eux. »  
« Tout ça parce qu'ils sont aussi partis sur le Front, tsk. En quoi ça leur donne les mêmes droits que nous ? »  
« T'as quelqu'un en vue, Murphy ? »  
« Nan, les gars… nan. » répondit John, maussade  
« Pike veut des résultats. Faut qu'on agisse. »  
« Tarde pas trop, mec. On compte sur toi pour choisir le premier. Sinon Pike sera pas satisfait. C'est bien parce qu'un nègre ne l'a pas couvert que ton père a perdu une jambe, nan ? Le négro aurait dû se sacrifier, bordel. Garde ça en tête, Murph', te laisse pas attendrir. »

De cette conversation, seules certaines bribes confuses parvenaient à Clarke, mais ces échos d'une haine fasciste et sans autre racine que la peur la terrifiaient. Elle n'ignorait pas le _Ku Klux Klan_ , groupe facho toujours sans égal, avait encore de très nombreux quartiers aux Etats-Unis et entendre Murphy participer à cette conversation, où le mot nègre revenait bien trop souvent, lui donnait la chair de poule. Comment pouvait-elle seulement se soucier de sa relation avec Lexa, alors qu'un conflit interracial se dessinait ici même, dans les rues paisibles de Woodlands ?

Incapable de se décider, elle quitta son coin de rue d'un pas hésitant.

Devait-elle aller directement au poste de police ? Faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ?

Soudain, elle eut envie de voir Bellamy.

Malgré ce que lui avait raconté Lexa sur son compte, elle continuait à croire que son compagnon avait du bon en lui ; s'il avait fait tout ça – _ces horribles choses_ -, il ne pouvait plus être le même à présent, il le lui avait bien démontré, même s'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle tenait absolument à ce que ce dernier point soit vrai et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveusement, avant de rejoindre l'axe central de la ville.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Bellamy. Maintenant.

* * *

Après qu'il l'eut écoutée vider son sac, l'étudiant posa sur la jeune fille un regard morne. Ses boucles sombres venaient s'enrouler autour de ses oreilles et il les chassa d'un air absent :

« Tu me fais rater mes cours pour me raconter qu'un type est un néonazi en puissance ? »  
« C'est toi qui tiens à faire de l'alerte sociale, il faut savoir ce que tu veux. » grogna en réponse Clarke, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son chocolat chaud  
« Je fais de la politique, nuance. »  
« Laquelle, de nuance ? Tu ne te sens pas concerné ? »  
« Pas vraiment. Je suis blanc. »

Avec un air de profonde défiance, Clarke regarda son vis-à-vis :

« Tu ne pourrais pas me dire, au moins, que tu vas essayer de faire quelque chose ? »  
« Et quoi donc ? Sans preuve, personne ne nous croira. On dira que tu n'as fait qu'espionner un groupe de jeunes décervelés sans conviction. On ne se méfie jamais assez des ratés. »  
« Donc, en gros, il faut attendre qu'ils descendent quelqu'un pour agir, c'est ça ? »  
« Oui. »

La jeune fille appuya son menton contre ses poings fermés, observant Bellamy avec des yeux méfiants :

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la seule chose intéressante que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui. Il y a autre chose, qui te concerne directement. »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« J'ai eu des échos de ce que tu as fait à Octavia. »  
« Je te l'ai déjà raconté. Tu le sais déjà. »  
« Non. Ce que tu as réellement fait. »

L'espace d'un instant, Bellamy se troubla. Son regard s'accrocha à la tasse, il ne regarda pas Clarke dans les yeux :

« C'est du passé, tu l'as dit toi-même. »  
« Oui. Mais tu n'as pas été honnête. J'ai appris tout ça par quelqu'un d'autre. » reprit blondie  
« Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble. Tu m'aurais jugé. »  
« J'aurais préféré la vérité. »  
« Parce que toi, tu es toujours honnête avec moi ? »

Clarke se recula instinctivement sur sa chaise, affichant une expression de nouveau défiante :

« Tu tiens tant que ça à me rabaisser ? A me mettre au même niveau que toi ? »

Déjà, elle regrettait l'aisance des premiers jours. Quelque chose venait se mettre entre eux ; cette mémoire. Ces souvenirs. La blonde serra les dents et termina son chocolat d'une traite :

« Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance, Bellamy, c'est différent. »  
« Mais je ne t'ai pas donné l'occasion d'en douter. » répondit le jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils

 _Pas encore_ , songea Clarke, qui s'étonna de sa propre méfiance

Bellamy tendit le bras au travers de la table et lui toucha doucement la main :

« Fais-moi confiance. Tout ça, c'est terminé. Je ne te veux pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à Octavia… »

Clarke sourit tristement, avant de serrer les doigts du jeune homme :

« J'ai envie de te croire. »  
« Viens passer Noël avec moi, ce soir. Ma mère sera ravie de t'accueillir. »  
« Mais ce n'était pas prévu… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Viens très simplement. Le standing de la maison n'est plus aussi glorieux que par le passé. »

La jeune femme osa un sourire plus assuré et monta la main de Bellamy jusqu'à sa joue, espérant faire le bon choix, alors qu'en souvenir, les lèvres de Lexa se pressaient encore contre les siennes :

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle

* * *

Le soir, elle se prépara avec une attention toute particulière, consciente que si l'occasion était fortuite, les regards allaient tout de même être attentifs.

Sa mère n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle, mais le fait de la savoir chez son petit ami la ravissait tout de même. Abby lui avait prêté une robe qu'elle avait portée dans sa jeunesse, une antiquité collante au corps mais élégante, qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Tu seras belle, ma chérie, avait-elle murmuré, les yeux souriants. Ne t'en fais pas, on ira à la messe avec Marcus et tout sera prêt pour le repas de demain, quand tu seras là. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Comporte-toi bien.

Clarke avait ri doucement, gênée, avant de poser sur ses épaules une capeline de fausse fourrure qui lui arrondissait le buste. Elle frotta contre sa joue la matière soyeuse et sa mère remonta son capuchon sur sa tête, lui prodiguant ses derniers conseils. Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, donnez-vous le temps, sans que Clarke ne parvienne à saisir le sens réel de ces quelques mots qui venaient se graver dans son esprit.

En descendant les marches du perron, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle continuait à penser à Lexa et à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais le souvenir était déjà évanescent. Elle se revoyait, collée contre la brunette, la main de cette dernière posée sur sa hanche. Et elle se visualisait avec Bellamy, main dans la main.

Confuse, Clarke se hâta vers la voiture et Marcus lui lança les clés, qu'elle attrapa au vol :

« Fais attention en rentrant. Ne bois pas trop. » lui dit-il, avec un sourire amusé  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Profitez bien de votre soirée. » répondit-elle, en se glissant derrière le volant

Elle démarra, décidant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée après tout, cette histoire avec Murphy ne la concernait… pas.

Avec un soupir, elle s'engagea dans la rue encore enneigée, en direction de l'adresse que Bellamy lui avait donnée.

* * *

Murphy marchait vite, en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? On ne fêtait plus Noël à la maison. Plus l'envie. Personne ne s'offrirait de cadeau en s'extasiant sur la naissance du petit Jésus. Non. Au contraire, son père l'enverrait peut-être valser contre le mur s'il était de mauvais poil. Pas la peine de rentrer, du coup. Mais aller où ?

Se calant contre un mur, Murphy déboucha la bouteille d'éther que son pote lui avait refilée. Il appliqua un morceau de coton sur le goulot, puis le porta à ses narines, aspirant profondément la vapeur qui rendait léthargique. Aussitôt, il se sentit engourdi. Presque bienheureux. En voilà un bon plan. Se défoncer à l'éther le soir du réveillon. Un sourire triste lui monta aux lèvres et il renifla nerveusement, s'appuyant davantage contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il trouve un nègre à abattre. Un mec dont personne n'aurait rien à foutre. Faire quelque chose pour Pike. Faire quelque chose pour la cause. Foutre le monde en feu, tout ça.

Le jeune homme rangea sa bouteille dans sa poche et y plongea la main, pour jouer nerveusement avec le canof qui y reposait. L'éther lui montait maintenant au cerveau, si bien qu'il se sentait plus léger, bien plus léger.

Haussant les épaules doucement dans le froid, Murphy se remit en marche.

* * *

Clarke se gara en face d'une jolie maison et regarda longuement cette dernière. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées et on devinait la forme d'un sapin lourdement chargé au travers. Elle eut soudain peur de s'imposer, mais se rappela de l'expression engageante de Bellamy.

Il allait lui présenter sa mère. C'était une pensée rassurante. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, jamais il n'aurait fait ce choix, si rapidement.

Avec un sourire confiant, la jeune femme émergea de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette, elle suspendit son geste et se tourna vers la rue. Il lui semblait avoir entendu l'écho d'un cri, mais seul le silence fit écho à ce qu'il lui semblait avoir perçu. Aussi se rapprocha-t-elle de la porte et déclencha-t-elle un carillon gentil à souhait.

* * *

Murphy marchait plus vite maintenant, les doigts serrés sur le canif qu'il avait piqué à l'usine.

Il aperçut une silhouette solitaire qui sortait d'un bar et se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient amené vers l'Arkadia. Lincoln était en train de fermer la porte, la tête baissée vers la serrure. Ses doigts engourdis semblaient se mouvoir au ralenti et Murphy se rappela que le barman refusait souvent de le servir. Et puis, Lincoln avait un meilleur boulot que lui et se tapait la jolie fille. Autant d'arguments qui ne lui paraissaient pas trop absurdes, maintenant qu'il était défoncé.

Lincoln avait le bar, il n'avait pas trop de clients chiants, et Octavia passait du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas seul, contrairement à Murphy.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, respirant profondément.

Cinq mètres le séparaient de Lincoln.

Il fallait qu'il les franchisse.

Il fallait qu'il montre sa force.

* * *

La mère de Bellamy et d'Octavia était belle, d'une beauté un peu passée, mais tout de même resplendissante. Ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient souvent en un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents. Elle accueillit Clarke avec une gentillesse exemplaire et l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur :

« Je suis Aurora Blake. Bellamy va bientôt descendre. Il met une dernière touche à son costume. En attendant, mets-toi à ton aise. »

La blonde retira sa capeline, qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose pour ce soir. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave, ma jolie. Je n'ai eu besoin que de rajouter un couvert. »

Aussitôt, Clarke sentit s'évaporer sa méfiance ; la mère de Bellamy avait l'air de faire partie de ces femmes qui mettent en confiance naturellement. Ses yeux se plissaient, félins, et elle repoussait de temps en temps, d'un geste naturel, la mèche châtain qui venait s'échouer sur son visage.

Quant à l'intérieur de la maison des Blake, il était tout aussi élégant que sa maîtresse. Un rien de sophistiqué, mais sans trop. Un joli sapin joliment chargé. Une table bien mise.

Clarke se demanda si Aurora était aussi accomplie que sa mère dans les arts ménagers et la suivit docilement vers le salon. Un homme s'y tenait, debout près de la cheminée. Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts un verre de brandy, qui projetait des éclairs jaunes lorsque le verre captait des rais de lumière.

En entendant Clarke rentrer dans la pièce, l'homme se tourna et Aurora étendit poliment son bras vers lui :

« Clarke, laisse-moi te présenter mon compagnon. »  
« Enchantée. » répondit la jeune fille, en tendant la main

L'homme lui répondit également par un sourire et s'approcha d'elle :

« Bonsoir Clarke, je suis… »

* * *

Murphy raccourcit la distance qui la séparait de Lincoln d'une enjambée élastique. Le nègro n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. D'un mouvement souple, John lui enfonça la lame de son canif dans son abdomen. La lame rentra dans son ventre comme dans du beurre. C'était si simple, c'était chaud, c'était liquide et poisseux.

Pas si musclé que ça, le Lincoln, songea le jeune homme en retournant le cutter dans la plaie

Le barman affichait un air de profonde consternation, sans parvenir à le repousser. Et pourtant, il dépassait Murphy d'une bonne tête. Le garçon sortit son arme du corps brun et réitéra son geste, prenant appui sur ses jambes pour fouiller plus méthodiquement dans les entrailles de sa proie. Lincoln finit par agripper ses épaules pour le repousser et poussa un gémissement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gémit-il, alors que des bulles sanglantes venaient éclater sur ses lèvres  
« Ta gueule. » gronda Murphy, en frappant une troisième fois

* * *

« Je suis Charles Pike. » termina l'homme, avant de tendre une coupe de champagne à Clarke

Cette dernière se figea, se souvenant du nom qu'elle avait entendu dans la conversation des jeunes loubards. Pike. Mais elle pouvait se tromper. Bien sûr qu'elle se trompait.

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme et elle leva sa coupe vers lui :

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Clarke. » reprit la mère de Bellamy, trop enjouée soudain

* * *

Lincoln glissa à terre.

Tenant son estomac avec ses deux mains tâchées de sang. Son regard trouble chercha celui de Murphy :

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il  
« Ferme ta gueule, j'ai dit, sale nègre. »

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant comment l'achever ; ce serait si con si Lincoln survivait. Non, il fallait être sûr qu'il crève là. Quand il verrait qu'un nègre était mort le soir de Noël, Pike allait être fier de lui. Lui, John Murphy, qui avait participé au succès de sa race !

Un mauvais sourire barra le visage pâle du jeune homme et il se baissa vers sa victime. Appuya sa lame contre la carotide encore palpitante, avant d'appuyer doucement.

Son père lui avait raconté qu'il ne suffisait pas d'embrocher les soldats pour qu'ils crèvent, sur le Front. Il fallait leur porter une attaque directe, si on voulait qu'ils meurent rapidement. Si Murphy décidait de hâter la mort de Lincoln, c'était autant par générosité que pour sauver sa peau. C'est sûr.

La veine creva, lui tâchant les mains de sang, et il observa l'hémoglobine poisseuse couler sur le sol. Lincoln s'affaissa dans un gargouillis étranglé puis, très vite, son regard devint fixe.

Murphy le regarda longuement, seul dans la lueur creuse d'un lampadaire.

Il avait réussi.

On allait reconnaître sa valeur.

« Joyeux putain de Noël, nègro. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sifflant, avant de repartir d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée

* * *

Bellamy vint enrouler son bras autour des hanches de Clarke et colla un baiser sonore sur sa joue, lui murmurant au passage :

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. Joyeux noël. »

Sa mère venait de déposer sur la table une dinde accompagnée de sa sauce aux groseilles, " _home made, darling_ ". Et le rouge éclatant du plat prenait des airs visqueux sous la lumière tamisée du salon.

Poisseuse était la sauce. Poisseux était le sang répandu sur le sol.

Poisseux.

* * *

 **Nb :** Ce chapitre était follement morbide, c'est sûr. Mais je vous souhaite quand même à tous une bonne année (succès et épanouissement, bien entendu.)(Bon, dans cette fiction, Pike est blanc. Mais vous m'en voudrez pas, son comportement de base était déjà celui d'un gros fdp) _~ keep reading, guys !_

 **Ether et laudanum** (dérivé de l'opium) étaient des drogues assez répandus à l'époque (plus que le shit, qui n'avait pas vraiment dépassé les frontières de l'Europe, à ce moment-là – ça, c'était surtout à partir des années 70) : ces deux liquides étaient connus pour leurs effets assommants. En gros, t'en prenais et tu pensais plus à rien. Faut pas non plus oublier que l'éther était avant tout un solvant et anesthésique générale, donc hautement toxique

 **Ku Klux Klan :** mouvement racial et fasciste d'extrême-droite, qui mettait les blancs au-dessus de toutes les autres minorités ; présente aux Etats-Unis dès 1865, ses membres portaient des grosses cagoules blanches pointues. Ils étaient reconnus pour être des pétasses notoires, parce que, quand même, ils ont fait pas mal de victimes. Bon, après, ce n'était pas une organisation, mais plutôt plein de petites milices bien agressives, qui pensaient agir pour le bien commun (ps : le KKK existe encore aujourd'hui)

 **\- Faction-Bellarke :** Le manichéisme, très peu pour moi. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir (j'ai l'impression de pas mal le répéter dans mes chapitres, bien sûr) : ce n'est pas parce que Bellamy est un fdp maintenant qu'il le restera ad _vitam eternam_. Nope. Parce que la nature humaine est changeante. Si, si, je te jure. Et même que je cherche (un peu) le réalisme, donc qui peut prédire ce que va devenir Bellamy ?

 **\- Whyamishy :** Je t'invite à m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire :'3

 **\- Guest :** J'admire ta clairvoyance. En tout cas, voilà un chapitre spécial noël (sisi) :'3 j'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ~

 **\- Guest 2 :** Si tu me lis pour mon style, je suis fort flattée, hihi, merci.


	10. Abdication

**Prompt : "J'aimerai juste que les choses se passent bien."**

 **Chapitre X : Abdication :**

 _Tac, tac_ , faisaient les ongles d'Octavia contre la table, tandis qu'elle attendait le retour de Lincoln.

Il était déjà minuit.

La jeune fille s'autorisa à lancer un regard anxieux vers la porte, sans même parvenir à deviner que celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans leur appartement du centre-ville – _un cocon_ , avait-elle coutume de dire, bien que le logement soit plus étroit que confortable, placé entre son petit boulot à l'épicerie et celui de Lincoln -, il y avait un petit sapin vert qui déployait ses branches chargées de guirlandes autour de lui. L'arbuste semblait être la chose la plus récente qu'ils avaient, le reste étant composé de bric-à-brac, de mobilier de récupération, donné, mille fois rafistolé. Mais après les fastes de sa jeunesse, arrêtés bien vite à l'orée de son enfance, Octavia ne regrettait rien. Elle préférait vivre dans ce petit appartement, puisque c'était le seul endroit où on ne posait pas un regard méfiant sur elle, à cause du concubinage dans lequel elle s'était installée. L'immeuble avait des airs d'opprobre public ; il était bien connu du voisinage que des femmes célibataires y vivaient avec leurs enfants. Et même quelques prostituées, aussi, à ce qu'Octavia avait entendu dire.

Mais tout ça, la jeune fille s'en était toujours allégrement foutue, parce qu'elle avait Lincoln. Lincoln qui rentrait souvent tard le soir, le temps de fermer la boutique. Lincoln qui n'était pas bien bavard mais qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement prévoyant. Enfin, Lincoln qu'elle aimait, du plus profond de son cœur.

Et plus Lincoln tardait, plus le regard d'Octavia devenait anxieux. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu quelques paumés notoires qui avaient voulu rester un peu plus tard, prendre une pinte ou deux et oublier, au passage, leur solitude ?

La jeune fille se mordilla distraitement les lèvres, avant de se lever brusquement. Elle prit au passage son manteau et souffla sur les bougies qui ponctuaient leur petite table de réveillon ; le rôti avait refroidi depuis longtemps et le vin dans les verres était devenu tiède. Octavia enfila son lourd manteau, une antiquité qu'elle avait achetée en riant dans un magasin de fripes, s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur.

* * *

La fumée enveloppait son visage d'une douce chape brumeuse, alors que la jeune fille marchait vivement, ralentie par le vent glacial qui s'était levé. Derrière les fenêtres éclairées des immeubles, elle savait que des familles s'étaient réunies pour fêter ensemble Noël. Pour Bellamy et sa mère, ça devait être la même chose elle les imaginait, confortablement installés dans la maison achetée par Pike, un verre de champagne à la main, fiers de leurs richesses. La vision était tellement nette qu'Octavia finit par secouer la tête pour la chasser. Il fallait qu'elle aille plus vite et qu'elle retrouve Lincoln. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, pas un seul policier ne lèverait même le petit doigt pour l'aider ce soir-là ; ces sales porcs préféreraient rester bien au chaud. Aussi, accéléra-t-elle le pas, le regard nerveux.

Quelques voitures filèrent sur la route, avant de devenir des petits points scintillants au loin ; Octavia les regarda s'éloigner, le nez rougi par le froid, ses cheveux venant fouetter son visage. Soudain, elle eut un lugubre pressentiment : Lincoln prévenait toujours et était souvent exact sur les heures auxquelles il finissait par revenir au foyer. Même s'il y avait eu un problème, il aurait trouvé un moyen de la prévenir, parce que, bordel, quoi, c'était quand même le soir du réveillon et il n'était pas assez négligeant pour lui poser un lapin sans le lui dire au préalable. Bordel.

Sa main libre se crispa sur le mégot qui continuait à grésiller dans l'obscurité et Octavia tira furieusement dessus, expirant un épais nuage de fumée qui alla se perdre dans les ombres.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune fille arriva au croisement qui devait la mener vers l'Arkadia. Son regard scruta longuement l'obscurité devant elle et elle avança plus timidement vers la lueur du prochain lampadaire.

Quelque chose gisait au sol, une masse un peu confuse, qui lui parut floue. En passant sa main sur son visage, Octavia s'aperçut qu'elle larmoyait à cause du vent, mais plus elle s'approchait de la masse, plus elle eut l'impression que sa vision devenait difficile. Quelque chose de nerveux remua en elle et soudain, ce furent de vraies larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Un gémissement étouffé naquit de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de la personne qui était allongée de tout son long sur le trottoir.

La masse était retournée face contre terre et l'une de ses mains était restée crispée sur le trottoir, doigts tordus par l'effort, comme si elle avait voulu se traîner vers la porte de l'Arkadia. Une flaque rouge avait commencé à rendre ses vêtements poisseux ; Octavia regarda la silhouette fixement, consciente que ses larmes rendaient son visage douloureux, à cause du froid mordant. Puis, avec une lenteur étudiée, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la masse pour la retourner vers elle. Un mouvement, à peine. Elle eut peur, soudain, un sentiment douloureux qui lui heurta les entrailles. Enfin, un gémissement parvint à sortir de ses lèvres douloureuses :

« Lincoln… »

La masse bascula vers elle et Octavia lâcha un hoquet de souffrance. Le regard vide de son compagnon se posa sur elle ; à son expression, elle vit que ça avait été difficile, la mort. Le visage de Lincoln était froid, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains dessus. Soudain, les larmes l'étouffèrent et elle pressa son propre visage contre celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, laissant les sanglots l'étouffer, alors que la pensée de la mort s'engouffrait en son sein :

« Lincoln… ! »

Le cri la déchira. Elle serra le corps sans vie contre elle, l'installant contre ses seins, malgré le sang qui empoissait les vêtements de la pauvre victime. Octavia le berça longuement dans ses bras, avant de lever son visage luisant de larmes vers la lueur du lampadaire :

« Pourquoi… »

Elle essuya nerveusement les larmes qui gelaient sur son visage, puis baissa les yeux vers le visage figé de Lincoln :

« Pourquoi… » répéta-t-elle mécaniquement, le cœur et le souffle coupés par l'émotion

Gardant le corps glacé contre elle, elle continua à le bercer doucement dans son sein, pleurant, sanglotant de plus belle, sans que les lumières des voitures, et celles de appartements, ne se dirigent vers elle.

Et Octavia sentit, inéluctablement, qu'elle était seule .

* * *

Aurora Blake regardait Clarke par-dessus son verre de vin, avec un petit sourire de connivence dont le sens échappait à l'étudiante. Pourquoi la mère de Bellamy l'observait-elle avec une telle attention ? Il y avait dans ce regard de chat, prunelles presque fendues dans la lueur tamisée, une question qui devait lui rester sur le bord des lèvres :

« Tu reprendras bien un peu de dinde, Clarke ? » demanda gentiment Aurora, en poussant le plat vers la jeune fille

Celle-ci ne put qu'acquiescer, bien qu'elle sentit son estomac se tendre à la seule pensée d'engouffrer une bouchée de plus. A côté d'elle, Bellamy discutait avec Charles Pike et la soirée avait des airs de réveillon normal, dans la douceur contemplative d'un repas partagé. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom du compagnon d'Aurora, Clarke se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder furtivement, comme si son appartenance à un célèbre groupe fachiste pouvait transparaître sur ces traits agréables et souriants. La jeune fille s'imagina suspendre le repas en demandant, tout de go : « _et sinon, vous faites partie du KKK ?_ » mais le côté crû de la question la fit frissonner. Comment pouvait-elle oser interrompre quoi que ce soit avec une formulation aussi indiscrète ?

Croisant les mains sur ses genoux, elle sentit à peine que les doigts minces de Bellamy venaient se saisir des siens. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur, avant de se pencher vers elle, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air tendue. »

Clarke libéra l'une de ses mains et repoussa nerveusement l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Si c'était vrai, si Pike était réellement le leader d'une faction fasciste, le complot était rudement bien ficelé. Et il pouvait y en avoir d'autres, des Pike. C'était peut-être un nom de famille assez commun, après tout. Ou bien, elle avait entendu quelque chose de complétement différent, lorsque les jeunes loubards avaient commencé à chuchoter dans l'allée. Difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Tournant les yeux vers Bellamy, Clarke parvint à lui adresser un sourire bien triste, en comparaison de ce qu'elle était capable d'afficher :

« C'est rien. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée et intimidée. »  
« Allons, ne faites pas bande à part, vous deux. » leur lança soudain Aurora, enthousiaste

La conversation qu'ils avaient relevait du gentil _chitchat_ , rien de bien conséquent : une discussion bien mignonne, sans sujet grave. Et Clarke se demanda depuis combien de temps Pike était le compagnon d'Aurora ; les relations sans remariage était assez rares, étant donné que le concubinage était mal vu. Si le voisinage était au courant, Aurora Blake devait baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle sortait de la maison Clarke pouvait imaginer, avec une certaine acuité, le regard pesant des gens, décidés à juger quoi qu'il arrive.

Portant sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, elle resserra les doigts de sa main libre sur ceux de Bellamy, qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant :

« On montera dès que le repas sera terminé. Prends ton mal en patience. » rajouta-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille

Cette dernière referma sa bouche poupine sur le verre de sa coupe et avala encore une gorgée pétillante, tandis que Aurora disait à son compagnon que la vie dans le quartier s'était nettement améliorée depuis quelques années :

« Et quel est votre métier ? » demanda prudemment Clarke à Pike, faisant mine de participer à la conversation  
« Je suis le gérant de l'armurerie du centre-ville et tu serais étonnée de voir combien de personnes viennent me voir pour se sentir en sécurité. »

Décidemment, ça colle bien au profil du Pike évoqué par les loubards, songea Clarke, alors qu'elle terminait sa coupe.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle osa un petit rire fêlé, avant de reposer son verre vide. A ce moment-là, Aurora se leva :

« Clarke, tu prendras bien un peu de dessert ? Est-ce que Bellamy t'a parlé de ma bûche au chocolat ? »  
« M'maaaan. » grogna vaguement Bellamy, dans une pittoresque parodie de l'adolescent gêné

En réponse, la grande femme brune s'esquiva dans la cuisine avec un gloussement amusé :

« Alors, Clarke, Bellamy, c'est du sérieux entre vous deux ? » commença Pike, avec un sourire de connivence, un peu grivois sur les bords  
« Et bien… »

La jeune fille sentit qu'elle s'empourprait et tendit mécaniquement son verre vers Bellamy pour qu'il le lui remplisse :

« Ça commence à l'être en tout cas. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais Clarke a des côtés très émouvants, que j'apprécie énormément. » répondit l'étudiant à sa place, avec un large sourire  
« Bellamy, tu me gênes. » répliqua Clarke, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir pourpres  
« Non mais c'est vrai. Elle est très… nature comme fille. » continua le jeune homme, avant de porter la main de Clarke à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser

En un éclair, la blonde repensa à ce que lui avait dit Lexa, tandis qu'elle sentait la bouche mince de Bellamy se presser contre sa peau. _Etait-ce avec cette main qu'il avait frappé Octavia ?_ Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et souhaita de toutes ses forces oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu. Si seulement elle pouvait se contenter de ce bonheur simple. Ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre les Blake, ne pas suspecter le beau-père d'être un facho de première…

Toutes à ses réflexions, elle s'aperçut qu'elle en avait totalement oublié de répondre. Pike et Bellamy la contemplaient avec des yeux attentifs et un brin interrogateurs :

« Je… » reprit Clarke, retirant doucement sa main de celle de Bellamy  
« Je me sens à l'aise avec Bellamy. Je pense qu'il a une certaine droiture et que c'est quelqu'un de concret. » termina-t-elle, avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres  
« Je vois. » répondit simplement Pike

Entre temps, Aurora revint et posa devant eux une magnifique bûche piquetée de petites silhouettes. Un minuscule père Noël les saluait du haut de son monticule chocolaté, et une hache ridicule était plantée dans la crème, figurant une bûche fendue. Le reste du dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère un peu étrange Clarke tenait à faire bonne figure, mais elle sentait que même si elle souriait, la joie ne transparaissait pas dans ses yeux. Tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre, mais ce n'était qu'une scène parmi tant d'autres : un réveillon tranquille devant la cheminée, une famille réunie autour d'un bon repas. Rien n'aurait dû la choquer, si ce n'était ce Pike un peu trop poli, un peu trop souriant, au même titre qu'Aurora, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un acte de plus dans la comédie existentielle.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Bellamy indiqua à sa mère qu'il allait montrer à Clarke sa chambre et la maîtresse des lieux lui répondit, avec un air taquin, de ne pas faire de bêtises. En se levant, la blonde sentit que sa tête était lourde ; peut-être avait-elle un peu abusé du champagne et elle ne se voyait pas reprendre le volant dans ces conditions, Marcus ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Aussi suivit-elle docilement son compagnon à l'étage, laissant sa main glisser sur la rambarde de l'escalier cirée avec soin. Alors qu'elle traversait cette maison, elle sentit que Aurora en prenait un soin maniaque. Tout ici montrait les heures que la grande femme brune passait à nettoyer, astiquer, dépoussiérer. C'était un foyer que n'importe quelle femme rêverait d'avoir. Et la chambre de Bellamy n'était pas en reste : spacieuse, rangée avec un soin presque aussi maniaque que celle de sa mère, difficile d'y trouver un rien de bordel masculin. Quelques bouquins sur une étagères, des classiques, du Byron, du John Keats, _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_ , Bellamy a visiblement l'âme d'un poète tourmenté. Clarke chercha une trace, ou un souvenir, d'Octavia (se demandant distraitement si elle trouverait _Mein Kampf_ sur les étagères de Pike) mais le jeune homme la dirigea directement vers la fenêtre :

« C'est grâce à Pike que vous avez tout ça ? » demanda maladroitement la jeune fille, en s'adossant aux lambres  
« Oui. Après la mort de mon père, quand j'étais encore… assez petit, on s'est très vite retrouvé sans rien. Je te passe les détails, mais on était carrément dans la merde. Puis, Pike est arrivé quand j'avais, quoi, quinze ans ? Il avait dit que ma mère lui plaisait depuis un moment et… ma mère trouvait que Pike était… puissant. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a accepté de se mettre avec lui. Mais grâce à lui, on n'était déjà plus si proches de se retrouver à la rue… Et puis, il veut devenir le maire de Woodlands, c'est un homme qui voit loin. »

A ces mots, Clarke sentit sa gorge s'assécher et laissa distraitement ses doigts courir sur la vitre qui la séparait de la rue :

« Quand j'ai suivi Murphy, j'ai entendu… les gars avec qui il traînait parler d'un certain Pike, comme d'un référent pour ce qu'ils faisaient et…. Et… ça m'a fait peur. »

Bellamy eut l'air un instant interloqué puis, il tendit doucement la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Clarke :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as dû mal entendre. Je connais mon beau-père. Il ne peut pas être mêlé à ce genre d'activités. C'est un type comme tous les autres. Tranquille, routinier, qui aime boire une bière en rentrant du boulot. »  
« Justement… Est-ce que cette histoire avec… toi ne prouve pas que les gens bien sous tous rapports peuvent être… différents ? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit et il se recula, se fondant un instant dans l'ombre de la chambre :

« Tu recommences. »  
« Non, Bellamy, j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu vas me croire un peu paranoïaque, mais j'aime quand les choses sont claires. Les zones d'ombre sont loin de me mettre en confiance. Au contraire. Plus il y en a, plus je prends peur. Et si je me suis mise avec toi, c'était parce que je pensais que tu étais un type clair et limpide… »

Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de repousser d'un geste agacé les boucles brunes venues rouler sur son front :

« Donc quoi que je dise, tu me suspecteras d'hypocrisie ? »

Clarke resta un instant silencieuse et se détourna, pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit bien fait :

« Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'ai l'impression que les choses se compliquent un peu… trop. »  
« Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas ça, après tout, devenir adulte ? Être obligé de faire face à des choses qui nous dépassent complétement ? » rétorqua Bellamy, d'une ton un peu amer

Il la rejoignit sur le lit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Clarke :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour te convaincre ? Personne n'aime voir ses fautes étalées en plein jour, et oui, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait à Octavia. Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose à ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
« …Non. Forcément. »

La jeune fille vint se lover contre le cou de son compagnon, avant de fermer les yeux :

« J'aimerais juste… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, son souffle caressant la chair tiède de Bellamy :

« J'aimerais juste que les choses se passent bien. »  
« On le voudrait tous… »

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, perdant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un bon moment, bercés par leur propre chaleur qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, étrangement présents l'un pour l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Clarke se sentit à l'aise ; elle se pelotonna plus étroitement contre Bellamy, les yeux toujours fermés :

« Parfois, j'ai peur que tu me fasses du mal. » murmura-t-elle  
« Je ne t'en ferai pas. » répondit-il, d'un ton étouffé et caressant

Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, commençant à emmêler entre ses doigts les longues mèches blondes, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller au sommeil.

* * *

Etrangement, Bellamy Blake se sentait _bien_ , malgré sa promesse de revanche. Il laissa Clarke s'endormir contre lui, sans même songer à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Contemplant simplement l'obscurité devant lui et se demandant si tout cela valait le risque d'ouvrir son cœur. Pour une fois que sa méfiance ne lui semblait plus aussi agressive que dans le passé, il tenait à garder ce sentiment bien au chaud, cette tendresse timide qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le pas sur son ressentiment. Clarke valait-elle la peine d'être heurtée au même titre que lui-même ?... Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour évoluer dans la bonne direction ?

La jeune fille somnolente serrée contre lui, Bellamy se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d' _oublier_. La question était ardue ; oublier, c'était abandonner ses beaux idéaux de revanche et accepter qu'il n'était pas le seul être important. C'était se tirer hors de son propre égocentrisme.

Et, insidieusement, il se demanda s'il était prêt à ce sacrifice-là. Ne plus se mettre au-dessus des autres, ne plus réagir par la violence la plus froide. Accepter et être dans le mouvement de l'existence. Accepter qu'il y avait eu des moments durs et qu'il fallait à présent les dépasser. _Accepter que ce qui est perdu est perdu_.

Posant les yeux sur Clarke, il repoussa doucement la mèche qui barrait le visage de la blonde, avant de se lever pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il alla chercher une couette supplémentaire et la mit sur la jeune fille, conscient que, pour faire acte de bonne foi, il allait devoir dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Octavia, devenue entretemps le logement des invités. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Ils avaient tout leur temps.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Clarke se demanda où elle se trouvait. La chambre dans laquelle elle avait ouvert les yeux ne lui était absolument pas familière et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu atterrir dans ce lit inconnu. Puis, soudain, elle se rappela que Bellamy l'avait invitée là, la veille, au sein de son propre foyer, et qu'ils avaient discuté un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Se remémorant de bribes de leurs discussions, elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, qui s'étaient échappés du chignon étroit qu'elle avait arboré pour le réveillon. La jeune fille sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre, se demandant où était passé Bellamy. Ce dernier avait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour la couvrir pendant son sommeil et elle se sentait reconnaissante de cette attention ( _il ne m'a pas touchée, c'est un bon point_ , songea-t-elle, les conseils de sa mère encore en tête, remontant distraitement la bretelle de sa robe sur son épaule) aussi, suivit-elle, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le couloir, hésitant entre deux portes. Si elle tombait sur Aurora et Pike, ça allait être la panique. Déjà qu'elle n'avait même pas prévenu sa propre mère qu'elle allait découcher…

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte qui lui parut la plus engageante. Dans la pièce, Bellamy dormait encore, affalé sur le ventre, ses deux mains calées sous l'oreiller. Son visage, dans le sommeil, prenait des airs de peluche plutôt marrante ; le jeune homme ne dormait pas de façon linéaire, il était tout tordu dans son lit. Elle s'approcha en silence de l'endormi, pour venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

« Bellamy… ? » chuchota-t-elle

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, avant de bailler :

« Joyeux Noël. » rajouta Clarke, caressant de sa main libre la joue du brun

Il lui saisit la main au vol et tira la blonde, pour la faire tomber sur lui. Avec un petit cri perçant, Clarke s'affala à côté du corps encore amolli par le sommeil et son regard clair croisa celui de Bellamy, qui se tendit vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement :

« Salut. » dit-il, avec un sourire de guingois  
« Salut… »

Elle lui adressa un rictus et protégea son visage de la lumière du soleil, à l'aide de son bras libre :

« Joyeux Noël. » rajouta à son tour Bellamy, enroulant son bras autour des hanches de Clarke

Cette dernière rougit, avant de tenter de se défaire de son étreinte elle glissa ses bras repliés entre eux, afin de pousser doucement contre son torse nu :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse  
« Tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguée. Et lasse. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cala sa main libre contre la nuque blonde, poussant un soupir contre les lèvres de la jeune fille :

« Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi méfiante… Je n'arrête pas de répéter que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de l'autre côté, je n'arrive même pas à me défaire de ma propre… méfiance. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé par ça. »

En disant ces mots, Clarke s'aperçut que c'était la vérité ; elle ne voulait pas vivre dans le mensonge, mais elle ne désirait pas non plus… La jeune fille baissa les yeux, avant de se lover dans les bras de Bellamy. S'il était clair à son sujet, il fallait aussi qu'elle le soit pour Lexa. Mais les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle être franche à ce sujet ?

« Il faut que je rentre… »  
« Reste. » lui intima Bellamy, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens

Il glissa ses mains contre les reins de la jeune fille, pour l'attirer vers lui, et Clarke sentit son pouls devenir plus nerveux soudain, les yeux, les lèvres de Bellamy lui semblaient froids. Mais, en même temps, elle sentait un courant de chaleur traverser son propre corps. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de ce garçon, de ce jeune homme…

Elle roula sur lui et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, achevant de défaire son chignon, dont les longues mèches blondes s'échappèrent, coulant sur la robe élégante. Taquin, il joua avec l'une des bretelles, avant de la baisser sur l'épaule pâle de Clarke. Tout de suite, elle devina ce qui allait se passer, mais, étrangement, elle se laissa aller, perdant son corps entre les mains du jeune homme, tendresse oblige.

Se redressant dans le lit, Bellamy commença à embrasser son épaule et Clarke sentit son estomac se tendre et devenir brûlant ; les lèvres de son petit ami étaient chaudes contre sa peau, si bien qu'elle perdit toute mesure du temps.

Plus rien n'existait.

A part cette bouche large et souriante qui jouait avec sa chair.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle finit par rentrer chez elle, il était plus de midi.

Clarke traversa le quartier en évitant d'aller trop vite, le regard perdu vers la ligne d'horizon. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bellamy continuait à lui hanter l'esprit et elle se rappela, insidieusement, ses gémissements, leurs caresses, la pression de son corps contre le sien… Toutes ces choses qui devenaient translucides lorsqu'elle essayait d'y penser.

Et pourtant, elle se sentait plus forte.

* * *

Murphy jeta nerveusement le couteau dans une poubelle après l'avoir soigneusement nettoyé ; plus rien ne le rattachait au crime, si ce n'était la fierté de l'avoir accompli. Un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il grimpait les marches du perron. Derrière la porte, ce serait l'enfer.

Il vit passer une voiture avec Clarke à l'intérieur et resta un instant dressé sur le perron, regardant le véhicule s'éloigner. Puis, il se tourna vers les pavillons qui composaient son voisinage et hurla un grand coup :

« Joyeux noël, bande de branleurs ! »

Avant de s'engouffrer dans sa maison, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Charles Pike allait être très content du cadeau que Murphy lui avait offert. Aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

* * *

 **NB :** Alors, euh, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre, ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ~ keep reading, guys !

 **Whyamishy :** Je t'invite à m'envoyer un mp pour partager avec moi toutes tes idées sur la lecture de ces chapitres. Et pis, merci pour ton commentaire ~

 **Guest :** Ahah, c'est sûr que, vu d'une certaine façon, le racisme a encore bien des bastions dans le monde… ! On parle moins de crimes racistes de nos jours, étant donné que l'extrême droite est moins active et que, heureusement, les gens font usage de leur sens critique, mais bon… Quant à Clarke, ma foi, cette histoire pourrait bien s'appeler « voyage en enfer » pour le coup… Heureusement qu'il va lui arriver de belles choses, quand même… ! (Merci pour ton commentaire ~)


End file.
